Trampa
by yongie13
Summary: Memorries;Yesung benar-benar panik saat Ryeowook jatuh sakit./Saat akan pulang tiba-tiba Ryeowook melihat seseorang yang sudah menghilang dari pandangannya... YeWook/GS/Chapter5 update...
1. Chapter1 'Snowy Wish

**TRAMPA**

**(first Story; Snowy wish)**

**Author:: yongie13**

**Pair: Yewook**

**Desclaimer: SJ! They're MINE!**

**SM FAMILY! They're my family**

**And**

**This is fanfic, real have me!**

**Warning!: Genderswitch, gaje, abal, miss typo(s), alur kek kereta listrik,**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**And**

**Don't copy my fanfic please :D**

**START STORY !**

* * *

><p><em>Seperti apapun kamu sudah melengkapi diriku.<em>

_Bagian dari kesederhanaan yang tak akan pernah dibayangkan oleh seseorang. Berbohong kecil untuk memenuhi keinginan yang bersifat sementara. Jadilah bagian dalam karangan kehidupan ini._

Seorang _yeoja_ melangkahkan kakinya menuju gerbang sekolanya, wajahnya mungil dan rambutnya sedikit ikal terkuncir rapi kebelakang, alis matanya yang lembut sedikit tertutupi dengan poni, bibir kecilnya mengeluarkan nafas teratur setelah hidung mungilnya menarik oksigen. Sebuah map berisikan beberapa kertas dan yang paling membuatnya bahagia adalah tanda kelulusannya dari senior high school. Sekarang _yeoja_ manis itu berdiri dipinggir gerbang sekolahnya menunggu seseorang akan menjemputnya dan mengantarnya ke sebuah apartemen kecil yang sudah ditempati selama menjadi siswa _senior high school_, tiga tahun lamanya hidup sendirian. Melewati malam tahun baru sendirian dan perayaan natal sendirian. Tapi itu hanya berlangsung selama satu tahun saja. Tahun keduanya dilalui bersama seorang _namja_ yang saat ini sedang di tunggunya.

"Bye Wook_-ie_~"

Sapaan selamat tinggal dari seseorang _yeoja_ mengalihkan pandangan Ryeowook menatap siapa yang baru saja memanggil namanya. Sedetik kemudian sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk sebuah lengkungan senyum dan mengangkat tangan kanannya sekedar membalas lambaian tangan _yeoja_ itu.

"Bye Sungmin_-ie_~" ucapnya setengah berteriak.

"Kim Ryeowook!"

_"Mwo_?"

"..."

Seseorang menepuk pundaknya membuat pemilik marga Kim itu menoleh dan harus mendongakkan kepalanya karena suara bariton yang baru saja menyebut namanya sedikit lebih tinggi darinya.

"_Oppa_~~" lenguhnya sedikit kesal karena dikejutkan oleh Yesung. Seorang _namja_ berambut hitam dengan pakaian serba Putih. Dokter muda yang bekerja di rumah sakit milik ayahnya.

Kim Jongwoon, itulah nama asli pemilik suara bariton itu. _Namja_ tampan itu membuka kacamatanya dan sedikit meminta maaf pada Ryeowook.

"_Mianhaeyo chagi..."_

"Maaf diterima... Sekarang kita makan siang di _latte cafe_."

"_Mwo_? Perjanjiannya _oppa_ menjemputmu dan mengantarmu langsung ke apartemen. _Oppa_ ada pertemuan 45 menit lagi Wook_-ie_," ucap Yesung sedikit panik karena sering kali Ryeowook melanggar perjanjian yang mereka buat.

"_Wae?_ Masih 45 menit lagi kan? Aku akan makan dengan cepat dan _oppa_ masih bisa mengantarku kan? Apa _oppa_ tega aku makan sendirian di apartemen dan pulang dengan bus? Bagaimana kalau ada orang jahat seperti dulu? Bagaimana kalau mie instan di apartemenku habis? Atau..."

"Baiklah... Kita makan sekarang~" potong Yesung sebelum Ryeowook lebih menghabiskan waktu siangnya.

Yesung segera menarik pergelangan tangan Ryeowook menuju mobilnya yang terparkir tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"_Sandwich Chiken salad_ dan Lemon _Tea_," ucap Yesung pada seorang pelayan yang menghampiri dan mencatat makanan yang diinginkannya.

Setelahnya pelayan itu bergantian menatap Ryeowook yang sama sekali tidak membuka buku menu yang diberikan padanya. _Yeoja_ manis itu hanya tersenyum sembari memperhatikan Yesung tiap kali _namja_ itu bicara.

"Wook_-ie_? Kau makan apa?" tegur Yesung membuat Ryeowook mem-pout bibirnya lucu karena menganggap _namja_ dihadapannya kini sedang merusak pemandangan yang baru saja akan dinikmatinya.

"Satu ice cream cake. Itu saja," ucap Ryeowook cepat dan pelayan itu segera mencatat pesanan Ryeowook.

"Baiklah Tuan, Nona... Pesanannya satu..."

"Tunggu~" ucap Yesung menghentikan pelayan yang akan mengulangi pesanan mereka. "Sebenarnya yang ingin makan _oppa_ atau kau? Kalau tidak mau makan _oppa_ akan mengantarmu pulang sekarang," ucap Yesung cukup keras untuk didengar Ryeowook.

"Hmm Baiklah... Ganti ice cream cake dengan Pizzette."

Ryeowook sedikit melirik Yesung saat mengatakannya kepada pelayanan. Entalah, bagi Ryeowook sekarang Yesung sedikit berubah. Mungkin karena sudah bekerja membuatnya tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk Ryeowook. Bahkan akhir pekan harus dilewati Ryeowook sendirian di tempat kursusnya dalam satu tahun terakhir ini saat Yesung sibuk di rumah sakit.

Saat ini _yeoja_ manis itu tengah berharap kejutan kecil dari Yesung dihari kelulusannya. Yesung hanya akan bicara seperlunya saja membuat Ryeowook tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya kalau _namja_ tampan itu hanya mengatakan '_Iya..' atau 'lalu'_ atau '_kemudian_' dan '_oo'._ Siapa yang tidak suka dengan keadaan seperti ini? Untuk bertemu Yesung butuh pelanggaran pada perjanjian awal mereka atau Yesung akan memilih _meeting_ dengan kumpulan orang-orang tua daripada sekedar makan siang dengan Ryeowook.

"_Oppa_? Apa pekerjaan Yesung_-ie_ tidak ada liburnya?" tanya Ryeowook walau sedikit ragu.

Untuk memanggil Ryeowook lebih senang memanggil Yesung dengan oppa. Tapi untuk menyebut ia akan mengatakan Yesung-_ie._ Itu terkesan lebih baik baginya.

"Hmm?" Yesung meletakkan _sandwich _yang masih sedikit lagi. _Namja_ tampan itu mengelap sudut bibirnya kemudian meminum lemon tea pesanannya. "_Oppa_ sibuk Wook_-ie_... Ohh iya tiga hari ini _oppa_ akan ke Jinan jadi tidak bisa menemuimu. Kau juga belum mulai bimbingan belajar kembali kan?"

Ryeowook mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap tidak percaya pada _namja_ didepannya ini, bagaimana ia bisa meninggalkan Ryeowook kembali setelah saat ujian Ryeowook berlangsung dan sekarang kembali pergi lagi disaat _yeoja_ manis itu mendapatkan waktu libur. Padahal Ryeowook sudah memesan penginapan di dekat pantai Seoul.

"Wook_-ie_? Hmm kalau kau mau, _oppa_ akan meninggalkan mobil untukmu. Kau bisa memakainya untuk pergi ke suatu tempat."

Masih tidak ada jawaban dari Ryeowook. Yesung tahu akan hal itu, Ryeowook pasti kesal harus ditinggal lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau berpacaran dengan _oppa_ harus selalu ditinggalkan. Ini sama seperti aku tidak memiliki _namjachigu_. Aku sudah kenyang, aku mau pulang."

"_Oppa_ akan mengantarmu," Yesung segera berdiri menarik pergelangan tangan Ryeowook yang sudah berdiri lebih dulu. _Namja_ tampan itu melepaskan pegangannya sekedar untuk mengeluarkan uang untuk membayar makanan mereka.

Ryeowook memandang keluar jendela kaca cafe, beberapa orang berjalan kaki dan cuaca tidak terlalu panas. _Yeoja_ manis itu melirik jam tangannya.

"Sudah jam dua siang dan 45 menit dari yang _oppa_ punya hari ini sudah habis. Aku akan pulang sendirian."

Ryeowook segera berjalan keluar pintu. Beberapa orang memperhatikan mereka membuat Yesung tidak meungkin berteriak memanggil Ryeowook agar _yeoja_ manis itu berhenti dan mendengarkannya. Ia hanya berjalan di belakang Ryeowook.

"Taxi!" teriak Yesung menghentikan sebuah taxi. _Namja_ tampan itu menarik tangan Ryeowook dan meminta _yeoja_ manis itu segera pulang dengan taxi.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Cobalah sedikitnya satu atau setengah cangkir untukmu mengetahui rasa lezatnya._

Sudah dua hari sejak Yesung pergi dan Ryeowook mematikan ponselnya setelah satu hari pertama tidak mendapat balasan dari Yesung. Cuaca Seoul sepertinya tidak terlalu bersahabat. Dari awan mendung kini hujan gerimis. Apartemen yang berada di lantai empat itu membuat Ryeowook bisa melihat sedikit bangunan yang lebih rendah.

Jam di dinding apartemen menunjukkan pukul tiga sore. Ryeowook melankahkan kakinya memasuki dapur dan membuka pintu lemari es miliknya. Hanya tersisah sebotol banana milk. Segera saja _yeoja_ manis itu menutupnya kembali tanpa mengambilnya. Ia mengambil kunci mobil Yesung segera menuju sebuah minimarket.

Pada ranjang belanjaannya hanya berisi mie instan dan juga banana milk serta botol air putih. Saat melewati botol minuman soju Ryeowook segera kembali ketempat susunan banana milk dan mengembalikan beberapa botol yang sudah dimasukkannya ke dalam ranjang bersama dengan mie instan.

"Selama berpacaran aku dilarang membeli soju. Dia akan tahu kalau aku kesal padanya."

Gumam Ryeowook sedikit pelan. _Yeoja_ manis itu hanya meninggalkan beberapa botol banana milk dan segera memasukkan beberapa botol soju kedalam keranjang belanjaannya.

Kini botol hijau berkilauan itu mendominasi isi kulkas milik Ryeowook. Namun _yeoja_ manis itu masih mengambil botol banana milk dan berjalan menuju laptop miliknya yang masih menyala untuk mencari informasi mengenai tes ujian masuk fakultas Seni universitas Seoul.

Merasa sedikit bosan Ryeowook menyalakan kembali ponselnya. Bukannya sedikit senang dengan berharap akan ada pesan balasan dari Yesung namun _yeoja_ manis itu semakin kesal karena _namja_ itu sama sekali tidak membalasnya. Segera saja ia mendial nomor Yesung.

"_Yeobseyo? Chagiya_? Kenapa kau baru menghubungi sekarang? Dan kenapa ponselmu tidak aktif tiap _oppa_ menghubungi? Apa kau tahu _oppa_ panik kalau kau tidak me-non-aktifkan ponselmu saat _oppa_ sedang diluar..."

"O-_oppa_... Aku-aku sakit. Uhuk... Bisakah kau pulang? Kepalaku pusing... Rasanya sakit... Uhuk..."

Tuttt tuttt

Ryeowook segera mematikan panggilannya. Ia yakin Yesung pasti akan segera pulang apapun yang terjadi. _Yeoja_ manis itu mengotori sedikit piring miliknya dan menumpuknya di wastafel. Menaburkan debu pada ruang tamunya dan membuat berantakan kamarnya sendiri. Kalau seperti ini Yesung akan percaya kalau ia sedang sakit.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"Wook_-ie_!"

Ryeowook benar! _Yeoja_ itu akan selalu benar. Ia hanya butuh sedikit kebohongan saja untuk mendatangkan _namja_ tampan itu menemuinya. Langkah Yesung terdengar berjalan mendekati kamar Ryeowook. Tentu saja _namja_ tampan itu panik, apartemen Ryeowook selalu rapih dan kini berantakan. Tiap kali _yeoja_ manis itu sakit maka apartemen yang ditinggalinya akan berantakan seperti ini. Dibukanya pintu kamar Ryeowok.

"_Aigoo..."_ gumam Yesung sedikit menghela nafas karena menemukan Ryeowook terbaring tertutupi selimut tebal. Setidaknya _yeoja_ manis itu merawat tubuhnya untuk mengindari cuaca buruk di luar sana. Sudah pertengahan malam, Yesung butuh beberapa jam untuk bisa kembali ke Seoul dan segera ke apartemen Ryeowook memastikn _yeoja_ manis itu tidak apa-apa.

"_Mianhaeyo..._ _Oppa_ meninggalkanmu dan membuatmu sakit seperti ini," bisik Yesung pelan. _Namja_ pemilik sepasang obsidian kembar itu mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir ranjang dan merapikan selimut Ryeowook. Dirasanya wajah Ryeowook hangat. Jelas saja hangat, sebelum Yesung sampai _yeoja_ manis itu menepuk tubuhnya dengan handuk hangat. Akan sangat lucu kalau Yesung memeriksanya dan ia ternyata tidak sakit. Dulu sudah pernah Ryeowook berbohong seperti ini dan langsung ketahuan karena Yesung adalah dokter dan saat merasakan tubuh Ryeowook ternyata _yeoja_ manis itu baik-baik saja.

"_Mianhaeyo._.." bisik Yesung sekali lagi. Jemari lentiknya menyingkirkan poni Ryeowook. _Namja_ tampan itu mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup pelan kening Ryeowook kemudian berpindah pada bibir mungil _yeoja_ manis yang kini menutup kelopak matanya.

"_Oppa_ akan membereskan apartemenmu."

Walau lelah yang dirasa, Yesung tetap menyayangi Ryeowook. Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk _yeoja_ itu. Mulai dari membersihkan kamar Ryeowook _namja_ tampan itu kini menuju ruang tamu dan membersihkan ruang tamu. Terakhir Yesung mencuci piring Ryeowook. Dilihatnya susunan mie instan tertata rapih pada lemari dekat kompor. _Namja_ itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Yesung_-ie_~" suara parau Ryeowook membuat Yesung menolehkan kepalanya. Dilihatnya Ryeowook melingkarkan selimut putih tebal pada tubuh mungilnya dengan rambut yang sedikit acakan.

"Kenapa kau bangun? Apa _oppa_ membangunkanmu?" tanya Yesung sembari melepas apron yang dipakainya dan berjalan mendekati Ryeowook membuat _yeoja_ itu harus mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Yesung.

Perlahan tangan Ryeowook terulur memeluk tubuh Yesung. Dengan segera Yesung menarik tubuh mungil itu dalam pelukannya. Ryeowook hanya perlu melemaskan tubuhnya agar terasa berat dan Yesung akan tahu ia benar-benar sakit.

Dalam pelukan hangat Yesung, Ryeowook hanya menghela nafasnya pelan. Sudah terlalu lama tidak seperti ini. _Yeoja_ manis itu benar-benar mencintai _namja_ tampan itu. "Kau tidak akan pergi kan?"

"Hmm..."

"_Oppa_?" panggil Ryeowook mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Yesung tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ne... _Oppa_ akan menghubungi tuan Ah In untuk tidak hadir pagi ini."

"Benarkah?"

"Ne..."

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Kebohongan yang berhasil itu kalau kau mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan dan selalu bisa menjaganya._

_Tapi kebohongan selamanya tetaplah kebohongan dan ada satu waktu pasti kau tidak bisa menutupi kebohongan itu._

_Kamu tidak punya apa-apa untuk menghentikannya._

Yesung menemani Ryeowook semalaman. Menghabiskan satu buku setebal 354 halaman, sesekali Yesung berhenti untuk memperbaiki selimut Ryeowook saat _yeoja_ itu mengubah posisi tidurnya. Yesung hanya duduk disebelah ranjang Ryeowook dengan dibantu pencahayaan seadanya dari lampu tidur.

"Chup~" satu kecupan pada bibir mungil Ryeowook sebelum Yesung melipat tangannya di depan dada dan membaringkan tubuhnya di senderan kursi. Jam di dinding kamar Ryeowook menujukkan pukul lima pagi hari. Beberapa suara angsa mulai terdengar namun membuat Yesung yang lelah menempuh pekerjaan seharian penuh kemudian perjalanan panjang menuju Seoul. Belum lagi _namja_ tampan itu harus membereskan apartemen Ryeowook dan tidak tidur untuk menemani Ryeowook yang berbohong tentang sakitnya.

≠**Ý≠**

"_Appa_? Ahhh aku tahu... Mianhaeyo."

Suara Yesung terdengar sedikit parau. _Namja_ tampan itu baru saja memejamkan matanya sekitar setengah jam dan tiba-tiba saja ponselnya bergetar. Seorang _namja_ tua dari sebrang sana sedikit berteriak karena menyadari Yesung tidak di hotel penginapan. Padahal pagi ini ia harus menghadiri pertemuan terakhir dengan beberapa dokter lainnya.

"Mianhaeyo _appa_... Aku tidak masalah. Aku akan mulai kembali bekerja setelah Ryeowook sembuh. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf pada _appa_ karena tidak menepati janji sampai akhir," sesal Yesung berjalan sedikit menjauh dari kamar Ryeowook tidak ingin _yeoja_ manis itu bangun karena suara obrolannya.

"_Appa_~ jangan bicara seperti itu. Aku menyayangi Ryeowook, _appa_ tahu dia tinggal sendirian di Seoul. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf~" lirih Yesung kemudian meletakkan ponselnya di meja makan saat _namja_ itu sudah berada di dapur apartemen Ryeowook.

≠_**Ý≠**_

* * *

><p><em>Snowy Wish memorries (Flashback)<em>

Malam natal pertama di kota yang baru ditinggali selama beberapa bulan. Apa yang bisa dikerjakan disaat salju mulai turun dan jalanan mulai penuh dengan langkah-langkah manusia meninggalkan jejak kaki pada tempukan salju.

14 Desember 20XX, saat itu salju turun tanpa angin seperti biasanya. Rumah-rumah dan toko-toko sudah dihiasi dengan lampu yang menyala. Beberapa pohon natal menghiasi tiap rumah dan toko. Pada malam seperti ini bisanya toko mainan akan membuka discount dan beberapa anak-anak akan senang dengan itu. Sekolah-sekolah dan kantor-kantor mulai libur tapi jalanan tetap ramai dari pagi hingga malam. Sendirian, berdua, bertiga atau berjalan bersama teman-teman. Itulah yang dilakukan penduduk kota.

"_Appa_ mengirim kadonya terlalu cepat. Bahkan aku belum menggantung kaos kaki untuk mengundang _sinterclass_. Tapi terima kasih _appa_," suara Ryeowook terdengar sedikit pelan saat ia sedang bicara melalui ponselnya. Duduk sendirian di taman dekat apartemen sekedar memberi makan burung-burung merpati yang ada di taman.

_"Ne chagiya... Maaf tidak bisa merayakannya bersamamu."_

"Apa _appa_ bahagia?"

_"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Apa kau tidak bahagia di sana?"_

"Akhh bukan begitu... Aku... Aku merindukan _appa_. Ini sudah malam, aku harus mencari makan malam _appa_. Aku menyayangimu," Ryeowook segera menutup kembali ponselnya. Sudah berapa bulan ia tidak melihat sosok tegas yang penuh kasih sayang itu. Sosok yang sudah bersama keluarga barunya.

_Yeoja_ manis itu mengeratkan syal putih yang melingkar dilehernya. Langkah kakinya menuju jalan yang sedikit jauh dari taman. Sekedar untuk menghangatkan diri dan memenuhi kebutuhan akan rasa laparnya Ryeowook memesan ramen dan juga soju.

Kedua orang tuanya bercerai. Kemudian ayahnya menikah lagi dan hidup bersama keluarga barunya, sedangkan ibunya sejak mereka berpisah tidak sekalipun Ryeowook tahu dimana ibunya itu. Tiga tahun cukup untuk Ryeowook tinggal bersama keluarga baru ayahnya dan memutuskan pindah ke Seoul. Hidup seorang diri dan menemukan seseorang yang disukainya. Orang pertama yang mengulurkan tangannya memberikan bantuan saat ia benar-benar sedih. Seorang mahasiswa tingkat akhir di Seoul University. Seorang _namja_ yang dilihatnya saat masuk ke Seoul university. Saat itu Ryeowook tidak tahu mana gedung SM high school dan Seoul university.

Entahlah pasa saat itu ia tidak membaca tulisan di gerbang atau memang Tuhan ingin agar takdir mempertemukannya dengan Yesung. Saat menyedarinya Ryeowook tahu ia salah menginjakkan kaki melihat orang-orang disekitarnya tidak menggunakan seragam sekolah. Saat itulah Yesung berbaik hati mengantarkannya ke SM high school. _Namja_ yang baru akan memulai praktek laboratoriumnya itu sudah mengenakan jas putih bertuliskan fakultas kedokteran Seoul University. Tapi karena Ryeowook sudah menangis akhirnya Yesung harus melewatkan praktek laboratoriumnya.

Malam semakin larut. Ryeowook memilih kembali ke apartemen kecilnya. Langkah kakinya sedikit pelan, pandangannya mengitari jalanan di kota, menikmati indanya malam natal.

_Natal pertama yang harus dilewati seorang diri. Dia benar-benar sendirian._

Natal dan tahun baru sudah dilewati begitu saja.

"Maaf merepotkanmu Wook_-ie_... _Oppa_ benar-benar tidak tahu kalau ban mobilnya akan pecah saat salju seperti ini."

"_Oppa_ tidak merepotkan... Aku senang bisa membantu _oppa_. Lakukan apapun di apartemenku, anggap saja ini apartemen _oppa_."

Saat itu salju turun, january yang masih diselimuti salju dan dimana pertama kalinya Ryeowook membawa Yesung ke apartemennya. _Yeoja_ manis itu menemukan Yesung kebingunan di dekat halte bus dengan keadaan ban mobil yang pecah. Karena itu Ryeowook mengajak Yesung untuk ke apartemennya sementara mobilnya akan dijemput orang yang akan memperbaikinya. Karena sudah sore sehingga Yesung ikut begitu saja berjalan dibelakang Ryeowook menuju apartemennya.

"_Oppa_ mau ramen? Aku akan membuatkannya untuk _oppa_."

"Akhh tidak perlu repot Wook_-ie_... _Oppa_ boleh minta minummu?"

"Ne... Ambil saja di kulkas," ucap Ryeowook yang kini berusaha meraih ramen instan yang diletakkan di lemari gantung. Keberadaannya cukup tinggi membuat _yeoja_ manis itu harus berjinjit mengambilnya.

Saat Ryeowook sedang kesulitan Yesung hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat isi kulkas Ryeowook yang terisikan botol minumam soju dan air mineral.

"Kau menyimpan soju di kulkasmu?"

Ryeowook menoleh menatap Yesung yang masih memperhatkan isi kulkasnya "Ne... Saat aku akan belajar malam hari aku meminumnya. Kalau _oppa_ mau minum, ambil saja. Aku tidak akan marah," ucapnya terdengar senang kalau bisa berbagi.

"..." tidak ada jawaban dari Yesung. _Namja_ tampan itu mengambil sebanyak-banyaknya botol soju yang bisa di bawanya.

"Mwo? _Oppa_ ingin meminum semuanya? Perutmu bisa sakit nanti..."

"Anio... Aku akan membuangnya!"

"Akhh?"

_Saat itulah Ryeowook hanya bisa melihat Yesung menuangkan semua isi botol soju ke dalam wastafel tanpa peduli pada penolakan yeoja manis itu._

"Setelah mobil _oppa_ diperbaiki dan di antar ke sini. Kita pergi ke supermarket dan _oppa_ akan menggantinya."

"Benarkah? Apa merek yang kubeli tidak bagus?" tanya Ryeowook sedikit lebih tenang. Ia harus mendongakkan kepalanya untuk bicara dengan Yesung dalam jarak sependek ini. Beberapa botol hijau berkilauan kini telah kosong berjejer di dekat wastafel.

"Dengan susu!"

"Mwo? Tapi aku tidak suka susu!"

"Yakk Kim Ryeowook_-ssi_... Apa kau tahu kau itu _yeoja_ dan tidak baik mengkonsumsi minuman keras seperti itu." Ucap Yesung dengan kata-kata yang penuh penekanan.

"Tapi kan..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Bukankah kau bilang _oppa_ boleh melakukan apapun di apartemenmu?"

"Aishhhh aku menyesal mengatakannya!" gumam Ryeowook mengingat ucapannya saat Yesung tiba di apartemennya.

"Menyesal heoh? Lebih baik kau lanjutkan memasak ramennya. _Oppa_ lapar~"

Yesung mendorong tubuh mungil Ryeowook untuk kembali melanjutkan memasak ramennya. _Namja_ tampan itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tidak mengerti saat Ryeowok hanya menekuk wajahnya saja.

≠**Ý≠**

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan menampung minumam itu lagi. Dan _oppa_ juga janji akan membelikanmu minuman lain."

Ryeowook mengangkat wajahnya sedikit untuk menatap Yesung yang duduk di hadapannya. Saat ini keduanya sedang menikmati ramen buatan Ryeowook.

"Tapi aku tidak menyukai susu!"

"Bagaimana kalau banana milk? Sepertinya di mobil _oppa_ masih ada satu. Kalau mobilnya sudah di antar kau mau mencobanya? Kalau setuju _oppa_ akan mengganti botol soju milikmu. Bagaimana?"

Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya menolak tawaran dari Yesung.

Cweeettt

"Awww appo~"

Rintihan Ryeowook akibat Yesung menarik kedua pipinya tidak dipedulikan _namja_ tampan itu. "Katakan iya dan _oppa_ akan melepaskannya."

"Arraseo! Ukhhh sakit _oppa_~" rintih Ryeowook mengelus kedua pipinya yang terasa sakit karena Yesung menariknya.

Sudah malam hari dan salju masih turun. Saat seseorang berkata akan melakukannya maka kita harus percaya padanya. Untuk pertama kalinya Ryeowook makan malam bersama seseorang di Seoul. Setitik kebahagiaan diraihnya.

* * *

><p><em>Snowy wish [end]<em>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Bagaimana kalau Yesung menemukan botol hijau berkilauan itu kembali tersusun rapih di dalam lemari es Ryeowook saat mereka sudah memiliki perjanjian bahkan jauh sebelum mereka berpacaran. Saat masih mengenal satu sama lain. Saat seseorang menginginkan satu hal saat itu seseorang juga menginginkan hal lainnya.

Yesung berjalan menuju dapur apartemen Ryeowook. _Namja_ tampan itu mengambil gelas dan menuangkan air hangat ke dalamnya. **Tittle: **

Mendudukkan dirinya di kursi dapur. Meja dapur Ryeowook berbentuk mini bar untuk menghemat tempat. Namun di tengah ruangan terdapat dua kursi dan satu meja.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"Oppa? Kau dimana Yesung-ie?"

Suara Ryeowook terdengar sedikit parau saat ia menyingkirkan selimut dari tubuhnya. Yeoja manis itu menyadari Yesung tidak berada di kamarnya.

"Akhh aku lupa membuang botol soju-nya. Ya Tuhan... jangan sampai Yesung-ie menemukannya."

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

* * *

><p>Note: <em>Trampa berasal dari bahasa spanyol yang artinya Trapjebakan._

Hallo Semuanya. Sudah sekian lama tidak memberikan suguhan _coffee_ ringan untuk kalian. Semoga tidak bosan dengan fanfic yang kupublish.

Semoga aku masih mendapatkan review dari kalian. Terima kasih banyak semuanya.

Salam hangat,

Yesung's child.

.

.

Yongie


	2. chapter 2 'Opera

**TRAMPA**

**(second Story; Opera)**

**Author:: yongie13**

**Pair: Yewook**

**Desclaimer: SJ! They're MINE!**

**SM FAMILY! They're my family**

**And**

**This is fanfic, real have me!**

**Warning!: Genderswitch, gaje, abal, miss typo(s), alur kek kereta listrik,**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**And**

**Don't copy my fanfic please :D**

* * *

><p><strong>START STORY !<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Karena hidupmu yang begitu menarik mengundang banyak orang untuk ikut memperhatikanmu. <em>

_I'm walkin' to the day,_

_I'm walkin' to the day (eh eh eh eh)_

_(Wo~) I'm walkin' to the day (Wo~)_

_I'm walkin' to the day(eh eh eh eh)_

Lirik lagu _Walkin'_ menggema di kamar Ryeowook. Tidak terlalu keras namun mampu menyadarkan Ryeowook saat sebuah _e-mail _masuk kedalam ponselnya. Segera saja _yeoja_ manis itu meraih ponselnya dan membuka _e-mail _yang berisikan pemberitahuan mengenai ujian fakultas Seni universitas Seoul.

Melupakan botol-botol soju didalam lemari es miliknya. Ryeowook kini sibuk membuka beberapa situs mengenai ujian tertulis untuk fakultas Seni universitas Seoul. Menyadari layar ponselnya tidak terlalu luas _yeoja_ itu kini berjalan mengambil laptopnya kemudian segera menghidupkannya.

Meninggalkan Ryeowook yang kini sibuk dengan pekerjaan dan kebohongannya. Yesung yang masih di dapur menunggu roti panggangnya matang. _Namja_ tampan itu segera memotong beberapa sayur sekedar membuat_ sandwitch_ untuk sarapan keduanya. Dengan cekatan _namja_ tampan itu menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Meletakkan beberapa potong_ sandwich_ kedapam piring dan bersiap untuk mengantarkannya. Yesung hanya butuh _banana milk_ untuk _yeoja_chigu nya saat ini.

Langkahnya menuju kulkas milik Ryeowook. Ia segera meraih gagang kulkas dan mengambil dua botol _banana milk_ yang kemarin dibeli Ryeowook. Hanya beberapa botol saja berjejer didalamnya, selebihnya berjejer botol hijau yang berkilauan.

"Apa yang dia pikirkan!" gumam Yesung penuh penekanan pada setiap kata-katanya. _Namja_ tampan itu hanya memiringkan wajahnya tidak mengerti. Ia sudah melarang Ryeowook untuk menyimpan Soju tapi larangan itu kembali dilanggar.

"_Chagiya_~"

Terdengar suara Yesung memanggil Ryeowook. _Namja_ tampan itu sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar Ryeowook dengan membawa nampan berisikan _sandwich_ dan juga dua botol _banana milk._

"_Chagi_~" panggil Yesung sedikit keras berharap Ryeowook mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar laptop kearah dirinya.

"Hmmm?" Ryeoowok hanya bergumam memjawab panggilan Yesung. _Yeoja_ manis itu mendongakkan kepalanya menoleh ke belakang.

"Heh~! O-_oppa_?"

Suaranya terdengar sedikit gugup saat melihat Yesung membawa nampannya. Ada dua botol banana milk di dalam nampan itu. Itu artinya Yesung membuka kulkas miliknya.

"Apa yang kau~" pandangan Yesung beralih pada layar laptop Ryeowook. Matanya yang sipit semakin menyipit saat memperhatikan alamat _website_ yang dibuka _yeoja_ manis itu.

"Ekhh?"

Bruk

Ryeowook menutup laptopnya dengan kasar tidak ingin agar Yesung melihat lebih jauh apa yang baru saja dibukanya. _Yeoja_ manis itu menundukkan kepalanya menyesal. Ryeowook tahu akan kesalahan yang dilakukannya kali ini.

"Yakk Kim Ryeowook!" panggil Yesung tidak melepaskan perhatiannya pada _yeoja_ yang kini membelakanginya. _Namja_ tampan itu meletakkan nampan yang dibawanya di atas nakas kemudian mendudukkan diri di pinggir ranjang membelakangi posisi Ryeowook.

"Apa yang bisa membuatmu berhenti?"

"..."

Tidak ada jawaban dari pertanyaan ambigu Yesung. Sebenarnya _namja_ tampan itu kini bertanya tentang dua hal pada Ryeowook. Untuk berhenti menyimpan soju dan juga mengikuti tes masuk fakultas seni. Yesung ingin Ryeowook menjadi dokter sepertinya. Ia percaya Ryeowook bisa melakukannya.

"Hahh~" Yesung hanya menghela nafasnya. Saat seperti ini Ryeowook tidak akan menjawab pertanyaannya. Bahkan menatapnya saja tidak akan dilakukan Ryeowook. Kalaupun Yesung melanjutkan bertanya pasti _yeoja_ itu akan menangis.

Sekarang siapa yang akan sanggup melihat dan mendengar isakan tangisnya. Tentu saja Yesung tidak akan bisa. Ia pasti akan memaafkan Ryeowook. Tapi kalau dimaafkan Ryeowook pasti akan mengulangi kembali. Begitulah sikap keras kepala yang dimiliki _yeoja_ itu. Ia akan bertindak sesukanya disaat orang-orang memaafkan kesalahannya.

"_Oppa_ boleh bertanya padamu?" tanya Yesung sedikit pelan. Tapi ia tahu Ryeowook masih mendengarkannya.

"Apa sekarang kau berbohong tentang sakitmu?"

"..."

"Masih tidak ingin menjawabnya? Sekarang apa yang harus _oppa_ lakukan agar kau menjawabnya Wook_-ie_?" tanya Yesung sedikit meninggikan suaranya. _Namja_ tampan itu kembali berdiri.

"Kalau kau tidak juga menjawabnya _oppa_ akan pergi!"

"..."

Masih tidak ada jawaban dari Ryeowook.

"Hahh~~" hembusan nafas Yesung terdengar begitu lelah. Ia sudah tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan kalau _yeoja_ manis itu sudah menangis.

"Kalau Yesung_-ie_ mau kembali lagi ke Jinan pergi saja. Kau tidak perlu kembali lagi. Aku baik-baik saja! Selamanya tidak perlu kembali lagi!"

"_Mwo_?" Yesung hanya membuka bibirnya sedikit tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Ryeowook yang setengah berteriak. _Yeoja_ manis itu kini turun dari tempat tidurnya. Ia mendorong tubuh Yesung untuk keluar dari kamarnya. _Yeoja_ manis itu menuntun Yesung keluar dari apartemennya.

"Wook_-ie_!" teriak Yesung semakin tidak mengerti.

"Aku bahkan belum menyentuh botol soju itu! Apa kau lihat ada botol yang kosong? Tidak kan! Kau tidak akan menemukannya karena aku belum meminumnya! Yesung_-ie_ sama saja seperti _appa_! Aku tidak akan menjadi Dokter! Selamanya tidak akan!"

"_Chagiya_!" panggil Yesung yang kini sudah berada di depan apartemen Ryeowook.

"Aku baik-baik saja! Aku bohong tentang sakit itu!"

"_Wae_? Kenapa kau bohong lagi?" kali ini suara Yesung terdengar begitu keras. Mungkin tetangga apartemen Ryeowook bisa mendengarnya.

"Kau menyebalkan! Kau bahkan tidak punya waktu untuk berlibur denganku! Yesung_-ie_ berubah saat menjadi dokter. Kau tidak memiliki waktu untukku! _Appa_ Yesung_-ie_ juga tidak menyukaiku."

Kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Ryeowook membuat Yesung menatap _yeoja_ manis itu dengan seksama. Tubuh Ryeowook yang lebih pendek darinya mmebuatnya bisa memperhatikan _yeoja_ itu dengan keseluruhan. Mata mungilnya terlihat bening seolah siap meneteskan air matanya. Rambut ikalnya sedikit berantakan mengingat Ryeowook baru saja bangun dari tidur. Dan kaki Ryeowook bertautan tanpa menggunakan alas kaki. Yesung tahu saat seperti ini Ryeowook terlihat takut. Tapi entah apa yang ditakutkan _yeoja_ manis itu.

"Wook_-ie_~" panggil Yesung sedikit pelan. Sungguh ia menyesal berteriak pada _yeoja_ mungil itu. Jemari mungilnya perlahan terulur untuk meraih pundak Ryeowook.

Plak

"Jangan sentuh aku! Aku tidak mau melihatmu lagi!"

Bruk

Pintu coklat bertuliskan 4330 itu kini tertutup dengan rapat. Meninggalkan Yesung yang terdorong keluar setelah Ryeowook menepis tangannya.

"Yakk Wook_-ie_! _Oppa_ harus membuang semua minuman itu! Kau tidak boleh meminumnya! _Chagiya_! Buka pintunya _Chagi_~"

Sekuat apapun Yesung mencoba mmebuka pintu dan memanggil Ryeowook. _Yeoja_ manis itu tidak akan datang dan mendengarkan ia sudah mengunci pintunya dan kembali ke kamar.

Beberapa orang penghuni gedung apartemen yang sama dengan Ryeowook mulai memperhatikan Yesung karena membuat keributan. Tidak lama seorang satpam datang dan menarik _namja_ itu untuk keluar atas laporan penghuni apartemen. Entah itu Ryeowook atau tetangganya yang melaporkan keributan yang dibuat Yesung.

"_Namja_ bodoh! Kau bodoh Kim Jongwoon!" maki Ryeowook saat suara bariton itu tidak terdengar lagi. Suaranya benar-benar hilang.

"Aku tidak akan menjadi dokter sepertimu."

Sampai saat ini Ryeowook tidak tahu kenapa Yesung begitu ingin agar ia menjadi seorang dokter. Namun ayahnya, Ryeowook tahu ayahnya tidak ingin Ryeowook menjadi model seperti ibunya. Ia tidak ingin Ryeowook masuk dunia entertainer, namun tidak juga harus menjadi seorang dokter. Yang terpenting menjauhi dunia entertainer.

Memiliki wajah mungil, rambut ikal dan tubuh yang indah memungkinan Ryeowook untuk menjadi seorang model seperti ibunya dulu. Itu akan didukung dengan Ryeowook memasuki fakultas seni universitas Seoul. Pasti akan banyak agensi di Korea Selatan yang melihatnya.

"Aku juga tidak akan menjadi seperti _umma_! Kenapa _appa_ susah sekali untuk mendengar penjelasanku!" ucapnya yang terdengar begitu kesal.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Orang-orang menjalani dan menikmati kehidupannya. Karenanya mereka tetap berjuang untuk hidup. _

_Ada banyak hal di dunia ini yang tidak kita mengerti namun untuk mengakhiri sebuah hubungan mereka butuh keyakinan yang lebih._

Cuaca diluar sana sedang hujan ringan. Seharian Ryeowook mengunci apartemennya tanpa berniat keluar. _Yeoja_ manis itu juga menonaktifkan ponselnya. Ia hanya sibuk dengan beberapa buku. Merasa bosan Ryeowook melangkah keluar kamarnya. Sebuah ruangan yang berukuran lebih kecil dari kamarnya. Ruangan yang sangat jarang dimasuki oleh Ryeowook. _Yeoja_ manis itu membukanya dan menyalakan lampu. Tumpukan debu membuat Ryeowook harus bersin beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan suasana ruangan. Sebuah lemari yang lebar dan tersusun banyak buku serta sebuah grand piano berwarna putih susu tertutupi oleh kain putih. Ryeowook membuka gorden yang ada di ruangan itu, menampakkan kota Seoul yang sedang hujan. Ia membuka penutup piano itu. Sebuah hadiah yang diberikan ibunya saat Ryeowook memasuki _junior high school._

Ryeowook hanya akan memainkan piano ini saat ia benar-benar ingin. Saat ini _yeoja_ manis itu merasa sendirian. Bertengkar dengan Yesung membuatnya dengan sengaja membuang satu-satunya orang yang memperhatikannya.

_This is my tragic love story_

_Just to break in my heart._

_Na ajikdo noreul jiul su eobseo_

_Jakku jakku niga saenggakna_

_Niga nomu bogoshipo_

__0330_U-kiss_

Jemari lentiknya menekan beberapa tuts piano dengan lembut. Suaranya terdengar parau...

Ting Tong

Bell apartemen Ryeowook berbunyi. Langkah kakinya berjalan mendekati pintu. Berharap Yesung kembali dan meminta maaf padanya. Tapi yang dilihatnya adalah petugas apatemen yang ingin mengambil pakaian kotor Ryeowook untuk dicuci.

"Tunggu sebentar tuan," ucap Ryeowook pelan. _Yeoja_ pemilik suara tenor itu segera kembali ke dalam dan mengangkut pakaian kotor miliknya untuk segera di bawa ke laundry.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Kalau sedang bertengkar seperti ini mungkin yang terbaik adalah tidak saling bicara. Tapi kalau tidak bicara masalah tidak akan selesai.

Apapun yang akan dilakukan tentu saja harus yang terbaik agar tidak meninggalkan kekecewaan dan kegagalan. Ada banyak hal yang tidak diketahui orang lain tentang apa yang ada disekitar kita. Lingkungan yang diciptakan akan ada perbedaan dari sudut pandang banyak orang. Berjuanglah maka kau akan tetap bisa bertahan.

Rambutnya sedikit berantakan. Dasi yang dipakainya terikat tidak terlalu rapih. Menjadi seorang dokter diumur yang masih muda membuatnya harus begitu sibuk. Yesung sudah selesai menjalani KOASS-nya dan harusnya kemarin ia sudah mendapatkan surat izin praktek. Namun surat itu kembali tertahan karena ia memilih meninggalkan Jinan dan kembali ke Seoul untuk menemui kenyataan yang membawanya sampai pada saat ini.

"Kim_ uisanim_?" panggilan seseorang membuat Yesung menolehkan kepalanya. Ia mengangkat kepala besarnya untuk melihat siapa yang baru saja masuk kedalam ruangannya dan memanggilnya dengan begitu lembut.

"Kudengar kemarin Dokter Kim meninggalkan Jinan dan kembali ke Seoul. Bagaimana dengan surat izin praktekmu?" pertanyaannya diikuti dengan suara tawa ringan.

"_Oppa_ harus mencobanya lain kali saja," ucap Yesung sedikit lirih. Ia sedang tidak berniat bicara pada siapapun saat ini. Yang ada dalam pikirannya adalah bagaimana keadaan Ryeowook saat ini. _Yeoja_ manis itu tidak menghubunginya. Seharusnya siang ini mereka bisa makan siang bersama dan merayakan kelulusan Ryeowook dan juga surat izin praktek milik Yesung. Namun itu hanyalah sebuah mimpi yang tidak akan terlaksana. Yesung gagal mendapatkan surat izin prakteknya dan Ryeowook juga sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengannya.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa _oppa_ melakukannya. Apa karena _yeoja_ itu lagi?"

"Bisakah kau tidak perlu tahu Min-ah!"

Sepasang obsidian kembar itu menatap dengan penuh amarah. Langkahnya berjalan meninggalkan ruangan pribadinya dan juga seorang _yeoja_ bergigi kelinci yang entah menjadi teman atau seseorang yang telah jatuh cinta pada sosok _namja_ tampan itu.

"..."

Choi Sungmin. Seorang _yeoja_ bergigi kelinci dan terlihat cantik dengan jazz putih kebanggaannya telah menyukai Yesung bahkan jauh sebelum _namja_ tampan itu bertemu dengan Ryeowook. Namun itu hanya perasaan yang dirasakannya seorang diri, tidak begitu dengan Yesung. Ia hanya menganggap Sungmin sebagai adik kecil yang bisa membantunya dalam segala hal.

"Kenapa kau begitu melindunginya... Bahkan kau tidak tahu bagaimana keluarganya."

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_"Kacang almond, kedelai, Telur, buah berry, apple, Yogurt, Salmon dan Kinoa. Kalau semuanya ada di kulkas aku menjadi tenang. Artinya aku tidak kehabisan bahan makanan yang sehat. Kalau hidup itu harus sehat, dengan begitu kita bisa menikmati hidup dengan lebih baik."_

_"Kalau kita sakit?"_

_"Dokter yang akan merawat kita."_

_"Yesung-ie salah..."_

_"Mwo? Kenapa salah? Tugas dokter adalah menolong dan menyembuhkan penyakit Wook-ie."_

_"Tapi Yesung-ie salah!"_

_"Lalu jawaban yang benar?"_

_"Coba saja Yesung-ie sakit. Pasti akan tahu jawabannya."_

Suara tawa itu masih terekam dengan jelas ditelinga Yesung. Pertanyaan itu seperti jebakan yang diberikan Ryeowook untuknya saat _yeoja_ manis itu menginjakkan kakinya pertama kali di apartemen milik Yesung. Ukuran apartemennya lebih luas dari milik Ryeowook. Yesung memilih tinggal sendirian daripada bersama kedua orang tuanya dan juga adik laki-lakinya. Sejak bangku kuliah _namja_ tampan itu sudah hidup mandiri. _Appa_ Yesung adalah pemilik sebuah rumah sakit, adik laki-laki Yesung tidak bisa menjadi seorang dokter. Dengan susah payah ia menentang keinginan ayahnya dan membuka sebuah restoran di luar kota Seoul.

Sofa yang dulu pernah diduduki Ryeowook beberapa tahun lalu saat ia berkunjung dan waktu itu ia terlihat begitu lucu, bicaranya juga banyak dan suara tawa yang tidak pernah lepas dari bibir mungilnya saat mengomentari apartemen Yesung yang terlalu rapih untuk ukuran seorang _namja_.

Sebuah vase bunga kaca juga dipecahkannya saat itu. Namun Ryeoowok meminta maaf dan benar-benar menyesal karena tidak sengaja memecahkannya. Bukannya marah tapi Yesung panik karena jemari Ryeoowok terluka.

Mereka menjadi dekat satu sama lain. Yesung memperkenalkan kota Seoul kepada Ryeowook dengan begitu baik. Ia mengajari _yeoja_ manis itu banyak hal. Ada hal dalam diri seorang Kim Ryeowook yang mampu membuat Yesung ingin selalu berada dekat dengannya.

_Drrrttttt_

_Drrrrtttt_

"Hallo~" sapa Yesung saat seseorang menghubungi telephon apartemennya. Karena _namja_ tampan itu tidak ingin orang rumah sakit menghubungi membuatnya menonaktifkan ponselnya.

"_Kenapa kau tinggalkan rumah sakit? Apa kau tahu ada orang yang harus kau periksa dan kau obati di sana."_

"Akhh _Mia__n__haeyo appa..._ Aku akan segera kembali ke rumah sakit. Tadi aku hanya kembali untuk mengambil sesuatu."

"_Kau sudah tidak mendapatkan surat izin praktekmu. Apa sekarang kau mau bermalasan Yesung-ie? Segeralah kembali."_

"_Arraseo..._ Hmmm _appa_... Apa aku..."

Tuttt tuttt

"Sudah dimatikan ya?"

Yesung meletakkan kembali gagang telephon nya. Padahal _namja_ tampan itu belum selesai bicara tapi panggilannya sudah diputus. Begitulah tuan Kim. Ia harus didengarkan dan ia tidak harus mendengarkan orang lain.

Walau sedang memiliki masalah ia adalah seorang dokter, Yesung harus kembali ke rumah sakit apapun alasannya. Ia punya banyak pasien yang harus diberi pertolongan. Padahal baru beberapa menit saja ia kembali ke apartemennya tapi sudah harus kembali lagi.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Harus tahu apa yang akan dilakukan selanjutnya agar tidak kesulitan menjalani kehidupan. Besok pagi adalah hari baru, jadi harus membuat perbedaan dengan hari-hari sebelumnya.

_Perlu berkata yang baik-baik. Karena aku tidak tahu segalanya._

__Trampa_

_#yongie_

Hujan seharian akhirnya melahirkan pelangi yang indah dipagi hari. Seharian Ryeowook tidak menyentuh makanan apapun. Ia hanya meminum air mineral dan malam hari _yeoja_ mungil itu tertidur dengan posisi duduk menghadap grand piano putih miliknya. Sinar mentari pagi menerobos begitu saja melewati kaca jendela yang tidak tertutup kain. Matanya masih terpejam sekalipun hangat mentari pagi meyentuh kulitnya.

"Eunghh~"

Sebuah lenguhan terdengar begitu pelan keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Merasa sedikit panas pada pergelangan tangannya membuat Ryeowook memaksa matanya untuk terbangun dan mencari tahu apa yang sedang mencoba membangunkannya. Jari lentiknya mengucek bagian mata kanan dan mata kirinya secara bergantian. Samar-sama sepasang coklat cerah miliknya memperhatikan jam tangan di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Melihat jam tangannya masih menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi membuat Ryeowook berniat melanjutkan tidurnya. Namun suara bell apartemen membangunkan _yeoja_ manis itu.

Langkah kakinya sedikit pelan. Tidak berniat menjawab suara bell _yeoja_ mungil itu hanya berjalan menuju pintu. Dilihatnya seorang penjaga apartemen tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Hmm?"

"Selamat pagi nona. Maaf mengganggu waktu pagi anda. Seorang _namja_ menitipkan ini untuk anda. Dikatakan aku harus memberikannya pada nona."

Cukup lama Ryeowook memperhatikan benda berbentuk kotak yang terbungkus kain. Terlihat ringan dan Ryeowook melirik penjaga apartemen tempatnya untuk memastikan benda itu memang untuknya.

"Ini dari tuan Kim Jongwoon," ucap penjaga itu akhirnya.

"Owh..._ Gomawo_ _ahjushi_~" lirih Ryeowook sedikit terdengar paau mengingat ia baru saja bangun dari tidur.

Ryeowook segera mengambil titipan Yesung dan membawanya masuk. Saat meletakkan benda kotak itu di meja ruang tamu Ryeowook memperhatikan ponselnya. Sudah puluhan kali panggilan Yesung tidak di angkatnya. Namun _yeoja_ manis itu meletakkan kembali ponselnya tanpa berniat untuk menghubungi Yesung. Ia segera membuka kotak berbungkus kain tersebut.

Sepasang alisnya terangkat menimbulkan raut wajah tidak mengerti kenapa Yesung mengiriminya sarapan. Sekotak nasi dan beberapa sayuran yang masih terasa hangat. Ryeowook mengambil sumpit yang disediakan di dalam kotak bekal dan mencoba sarapannya.

_"..."_

Tidak perlu menghabiskan bekal sarapannya. Ryeowook menarik sudut bibirnya sedikit tersenyum saat menemukan secarik kertas di dalam bekalnya dan membacanya. Hanya dengan beberapa kata dari tulisan tangan Yesung.

_"Mianhaeyo..._

_Bisakah makan siang bersama? _

_Saranghaeyo Chagiya~"_

Segera saja Ryeowook merapikan makanannya dan berjalan menuju dapurnya. _Yeoja_ mungil itu mengambil kardus dan memasukkan semua botol soju yang dibelinya. Setelah botol hijau berkilauan itu disusun ke dalam kardus dengan rapih Ryeowook meletakkannya di atas meja mini bar dapurnya.

"Akhh aku harus segera siap-siap!"

Tanpa sempat membuang kardus berisikan botol-botol soju itu Ryeowook segera bergegas kembali ke kamarnya. Sebelumnya Ryeowook harus merapikan ruangan tempatnya tertidur tadi malam. Atau akan ada orang lain yang bisa saja masuk ke dalam ruangan pribadinya dan menemukan banyak hal tentangnya.

Menutup kembali grand piano dengan kain putih lalu meletakkan kembali album-album photo miliknya kembali ke dalam rak buku. Terakhir Ryeowook menutup kembali gorden dan mengunci kamar itu.

Ia harus pergi bimbingan belajar agar bisa lulus ujian masuk fakultas seni universitas Seoul.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Aku bisa menemukannya._

_Always, I'll to love you._

_If I'am here..._

_If I'am here..._

_All I need is you._

_Aku menyukai tawa ringannya..._

_Aku menyukai bibir kecilnya..._

_Aku menyukai hidung mungilnya..._

_Aku menyukai sepasang caramel cerah miliknya..._

_Aku menyukainya...semuanya..._

_Semua itu membuatku menyukainya..._

_Membuat aku berfikir tentangnya..._

_Dia Kim Ryeowook._

__Trampa_

_#Yongie_

"Harpa bisa disebut sebagai alat musik yang paling romantis karena melambangkan cinta kasih. Dan..."

"Dan?"

Ryeowook menarik sudut bibirnya sebelum melanjutkan penjelasannya. Ia paling senang saat banyak orang memperhatikannya dan menunggu penjelasannya.

"Dan... Konon adalah alat musik _favourite_ dari dewa Apollo dalam mendengarkan berbagai kisah cinta legendaris dalam lagu-lagunya. Harpa bisa juga dimainkan untuk mengiringi puisi-puisi cinta yang biasa dibawakan para pujangga kerajaan untuk menghibur sang raja."

Prok prok

Tepuk tangan mengiringi penjelasan Ryeowook. Entah kenapa hari ini Ah~ _sonsaengnim_ menjelaskan alat musik harpa membuat Ryeowook ingat beberapa atau cukup banyak hal tentangnya.

≠**Ý≠**

"Wook_-ie_~"

"Hmm?"

Langkahnya terhenti saat sebuah suara _yeoja_ memanggil namanya. Matanya membulat lucu ketika _yeoja_ itu melangkah mendekatinya. Tidak biasanya Luna memanggil Ryeowook saat mereka menyelesaikan jam pelajaran. Luna lebih muda beberapa bulan dari Ryeowook dan mereka tidak saling mengenal satu sama lain.

"Aku dengar Ryeowook_-ie_ akan melanjutkan ke fakultas Seni universitas Seoul. Benarkah?"

"Ne..."

Ryeowook hanya menjawab singkat atas pertanyaan _yeoja_ cantik itu. Keduanya melangkah keluar dari gedung tempat mereka melakukan bimbingan ujian masuk universitas.

"Kalau begitu aku berikan formulir ini untuk Ryeowook_-ie_. Kita sama-sama berjuang untuk masuk fakultas seni universitas Seoul ne?" jelas _yeoja_ cantik itu sembari memberikan beberapa lembar kertas kepada Ryeowook.

"_Mwo_?"

Cukup lama Ryeowook memperhatikan lembaran kertas yang diberikan Luna. Semakin lama ia kemudian menarik sudut bibirnya.

"Luna_-ssi_? Kau mendapatkannya dari mana?"

"_Appa_ bekerja sebagai guru besar universitas Seoul. Aku mendapatkannya dari _appa_, aku tahu Ryeowook_-ie_ akan senang."

"Tapi kenapa Luna_-ssi_ memberikannya padaku?"

Saat Ryeowook bertanya _yeoja_ cantik itu menghentikan langkahnya membuat Ryeowook ikut berhenti dan memperhatikan _yeoja_ yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Tidak sampai satu minggu lagi bimbingan belajar di sini akan selesai. Lalu kita akan langsung mengikuti ujian masuk universitas. Aku dengar fakultas seni universitas Seoul lebih dulu melakukan penyaringan. Sebenarnya aku ingin trus belajar bersama Ryeowook_-ie_,,,"

"Kau mau menjadi temanku?" tanya Ryeowook cepat.

"_Mwo_? Boleh? Sudah lama aku ingin menjadi temanmu, tapi Ryeowook_-ie_ selalu pulang cepat. Sekolah kita juga berbeda, jadi tidak pernah punya waktu untuk bicara..." suaranya terdengar pelan namun Ryeowook bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Ia hanya tersenyum mendengar penjelasan _yeoja_ cantik itu.

"Luna_-ssi_..."

"Luna! Ryeowook_-ie_ harus memanggilku Luna. Bukankah kita teman sekarang?"

Sedikit Ryeowok terlihat bingung dengann _yeoja_ di dekatnya saat ini. "Akhh sudah siang. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Kita bertemu lagi besok. Sampai jumpa Luna... Dan... Terima kasih formulir pendaftarannya." ucap Ryeowook sedikit berteriak. _Yeoja_ mungil itu segera menaiki_ taxi _yang sudah terparikir di jalan kemudian melaju. Ia berniat menemui Yesung dan makan siang bersama.

Luna mendongakkan kepalanya ke langit. Bibir tipisnya tersenyum begitu senang. _Yeoja_ yang menderita peyakit jantung ringan itu sebenarnya sudah dari lama ingin bicara dengan Ryeowook. Pertama kali melihat Ryeowook adalah ketika ia di rawat di rumah sakit tempat Yesung bekerja. Itu terjadi sekitar setengah tahun lalu. Permainan musik Ryeowook yang menunggu Yesung membuatnya bersemangat kembali untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya.

"Hehe... Akhirnya bisa jadi teman~" lirihnya pelan.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Ada begitu banyak alasan... _

_Kenapa harus begitu serius?_

"Sudah satu jam! Apa Yesung_-ie_ tidak ke sini?"

Sejak beberapa waktu lalu Ryeowook mulai bergumam kesal. Sudah satu jam ia menunggu Yesung di _latte cafe_, setiap Yesung mengajak makan siang biasanya mereka akan pergi ke sini. Karena merasa bosan akhirnya Ryeowook membayar makanannya dan berjalan keluar.

"LG _medical_ Centre~" ucap Ryeowook kepada supir taksi. Ia menuju ke rumah sakit tempat Yesung bekerja. Bukankah lebih baik menemui Yesung daripada menunggunya. Harusnya Ryeowook bisa menghubungi Yesung, namun ponselnya tertinggal di apartemen.

≠**Ý≠**

"_Oppa_ mau kemana?"

Panggilan Sungmin menghentikan langkah Yesung. _Namja_ tampan itu baru selesai melakukan perawatan kepada seorang pasien sesaat sebelum ia akan pergi menemui Ryeowook satu jam yang lalu.

"Aku harus pergi Min... Wook_-ie_ pasti sudah menungguku."

"Bagaimana kalau dia tidak menemuimu?" teriakan Sungmin berhasil membuat Yesung meatap tajam _yeoja_ cantik itu. "Aku serius _oppa_. Dia tahu Kim _ahjushi_ tidak menyukainya. Dia juga tidak akan menjadi dokter sepertimu, dan bukankah _oppa_ sendiri yang mengatakan dia marah padamu."

"Kau tidak tahu Min... Aku percaya Wook_-ie_ masih akan mendengarkanku."

Masih dengan pelan Yesung berusaha menjelaskan pada _yeoja_ itu. Ia tahu Sungmin juga tidak menyukai Ryeowook. Entah kenapa begitu banyak orang yang tidak menyukai _yeoja_ mungil itu. Terkecuali ia dan juga ibunya. Ibu Yesung begitu senang dengan Ryeowook tapi ia juga bersikap menerima Sungmin. Berbeda dengan ayah Yesung yang menjodohkan Yesung dengan Sungmin.

"Bagaimana tentang perjodohan kita?"

"..."

"_Oppa_ juga mendengar sendiri tentang perjodohan itu kan?"

"Sudahlah... _Oppa_ harus segera pergi sekarang."

Yesung sudah tidak ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka. Sudah sejak lama ia tahu tentang keinginan ayahnya.

"_Oppa_~" tarikan Sungmin pada lengan Yesung menghetikan kembali langkah _namja_ tampan itu. _Yeoja_ itu lebih pendek dari Yesung membuatnya harus mendongak ke atas. Sepasang bola matanya menatap lurus pada sepasang obsidian kembar milik Yesung. Wajahnya menyiratkan kesedihan yang luar biasa kalau Yesung harus meninggalkannya. Sejak kecil atau katakan saja sejak ibunya meninggal Sungmin hanya bisa tenang saat bersama Yesung. _Namja_ tampan itulah yang trus menyemangatinya dan menjadi teman kecil hingga saat ini.

"Min~" panggil Yesung saat _yeoja_ cantik itu menundukkan kepalanya. Pegangannya pada lengan Yesung perlahan melonggar dan akhirnya terlepas. Tidak akan ada seorang kakak yang akan senang melihat adik kecilnya menangis di hadapannya. Perlahan Yesung menarik tubuh Sungmin dan memeluknya. Jemarinya mengelus pelan pundak _yeoja_ cantik yang masih menggunakan jazz putih kebanggaannya itu.

"Aku mencintaimu _oppa_~" lirih Sungmin terdengar sedikti parau.

"_Mianhaeyo..._ Berhentilah menangis Min-ah... _Ahjumma_ akan sedih kalau kau menangis~" bisik Yesung begitu pelan. Mungkin hanya Sungmin yang bisa mendengar bisikannya. Ruangan yang di dominasi warnah putih dan sedikit garis-garis vertikal berwarna merah itu merupakan ruang kerja Yesung. Jika menatap ruangan itu akan terlihat begitu rapih.

"Hiks... _Mianhae_~" lirih Sungmin masih sedikit terisak ketika Yesung harus melepaskan pelukannya.

"_Uljima_~"

Kedua tangan Yesung menangkup kedua pipi chubby Sungmin dan menghapus lelehan bening yang keluar dari kedua mata _yeoja_ cantik itu. Ia harus sedikit merunduk untuk mengecup kening Sungmin. _Yeoja_ itu akan berhenti menangis saat Yesung melakukan hal sederhana itu untuknya.

Sederhana?

"..."

Mungkin benar itu hanya hal sederhana untuk Yesung. Bagi Sungmin itu membuatnya sadar Yesung berada di dekatnya. Dan bagi orang lain hal sederhana itu mungkin berarti lain...

_Benar..._

_Ada pemaknaan yang berbeda dari setiap orang untuk hal sederhana._

Kedua kakinya bertautan... Jemari kirinya mengelus pelan lengan tangan kanannya. Mengigit bibir kecilnya sedikit pelan untuk menahan suara dan juga helaan nafasnya agar kembali teratur.

"Dokter Kim... Ekhh nona? Kenapa ada di sini?"

Teguran dari seorang perawat yang mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Yesung mengejutkan mereka. Perawat itu mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Yesung, saat melihat pintu bercat putih itu sedikit terbuka ia segera melangkah masuk dan mendapati seorang _yeoja_ mungil hanya berdiri diam di depan pintu.

"Wook_-ie_..." kaget Yesung menyadari Ryeowook berdiri di depan pintu. Dan di belakagnya berdiri seorang perawat membawa berkas yang beberapa waktu lalu diminta Yesung saat setelah selesai melakukan perawatan pada seorang pasien rumah sakit.

"_Mianhae_ Kim _uisanim_... Aku mengantarkan berkas yang anda minta," ucap perawat itu cepat. Segera saja Yesung melangkah dan berniat mengambil berkasnya. Tapi sebelum Yesung mengambilnya Ryeowook lebih dulu mendapatkannya. _Yeoja_ manis itu menunduk berterima kasih pada perawat itu.

"_Gomawo..."_

"Ohh ne nona. Saya permisi dokter."

"Wook_-ie_..." panggil Yesung pelan.

"Aku tidak tahu kau Yesung_-ie_ di jodohkan. Hah~ pantas saja Kim _ahjushi_ tidak pernah bisa menerimaku, apa karena _yeoja_ yang dijodohkan dengan Yesung_-ie_ itu adalah dia?" ucap Ryeowook sedikit melirik ke arah Sungmin yang berada beberapa langkah di belakang Yesung.

Penjelasan dan pertanyaan Ryeowook membuat Yesung memilih diam. _Namja_ tampan itu tahu Ryeowook masih punya banyak kalimat yang akan dikatakannya saat ini.

"Mungkin memang sebaiknya Yesung_-ie_ hidup bersama dengan seorang dokter bukan dengan seorang anak kecil yang merepotkan sepertiku."

"_Chagiya_~ _appa_ tidak membencimu. _Oppa_ yakin _appa_ bisa menerimamu nantinya."

"Kapan?"

Suara Ryeowook sedikit meninggi. Sudah berapa tahun berpacaran dengan Yesung tidak pernah sekalipun tuan Kim mengatakan ketidaksenangannya pada Ryeowook.

"Saat kau bisa membuktikan kalau kau lebih baik dariku. Tapi aku tidak yakin kalau kau bisa menjadi seorang dokter seperti Yesung-_oppa_."

Suara Sungmin seolah menjelaskan pada Ryeowook. _Yeoja_ bergigi kelinci itu berjalan mendekat dan berdiri tepat di belakang Yesung.

"_Mwo_? Akhh~ sekarang aku mengerti kenapa tuan muda Kim memaksaku untuk menjadi seorang dokter. Memangnya kenapa kalau aku menjadi seniman? Pekerjaannya tidak jelas? Akan menuai kritikan bodoh? Tidak bisa menghasilkan uang? Baiklah..."

"Min-ah... Kau bisa keluar dari ruangku sekarang!" perintah Yesung tanpa melihat kearah Sungmin.

"Kenapa aku harus keluar _oppa_? Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan itu padaku? _Oppa_ menceritakan semuanya pada..."

Brughhh

"Aww..._ Appo_~ akhhh kau kenapa~" rintih Sungmin yang merasa sakit karena Ryeowok melemparkan setumpukkan berkas di tangannya tepat ke arah tubuh _yeoja_ cantik itu membuatnya harus terjatuh ke lantai.

"Apa kau tidak tahu malu? Bukankah Yesung_-ie_ menyuruhmu keluar!" ucap Ryeowook penuh penekanan pada setiap kata-katanya.

"Wook_-ie_!"

Plak

"..."

Satu tamparan keras tepat mengenai pipi kiri Yesung saat ia memanggil Ryeowook dengan suara yang sedikit keras.

"Baiklah... Aku sudah mengerti sekarang..."

"_Chagiya_~" panggil Yesung pelan. Ia menyesal berteriak pada Ryeowook. Rasa sakit karena tamparan dari Ryeowook cukup untuk menyadarkannya yang tersakiti di sini adalah yeoja mungil itu.

"Sebaiknya kita memang tidak bertemu saja."

Langkahnya memundur beberapa langkah hingga ke depan pembatas pintu ruangan. Tubuh mungilnya sedikit bergetar. Langkahnya kakinya mulai cepat ketika berlari meninggalkan ruangan yang di dominan warna putih itu.

"Wook_-ie_!" Teriak Yesung memohon agar Ryeowook berhenti dan mendengarkan penjelasannya.

"_Oppa_~" panggilan Sungmin menghentikan Yesung.

_Namja_ tampan itu berjalan mendekati Sungmin dan membantunya berdiri. Yesung mengambil sapu tangannya dan mengelap darah yang keluar dari kening Sungmin. Hanya luka kecil jadi tidak perlu panik untuk hal kecil seperti ini.

"_Oppa_ minta maaf padamu Min-ah..."

"_Oppa_ tidak salah~" potong Sungmin cepat.

"_Oppa_ mencintai Ryeowook_-ie_. _Oppa_ tidak bisa mengikuti perjodohan itu. _Oppa_ menyayangimu, kau adik yang baik. Ada hal pada dirinya yang tidak akan pernah bisa ada pada orang lain... _Mianhaeyo_~"

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Hatinya terguncang..._

_Langkah kakinya memelan..._

_Pandangannya sedikit kabur... Lalu benar-benar tidak bisa merasakan apapun hingga membuatnya harus berdiam diri untuk beberapa saat sampai seseorang bisa menemukannya dan membawanya pulang. _

Tanpa sadar Ryeowook sudah berada di tempat tidurnya. Kepalanya terasa begitu pusing dan saat terlintas beberapa potongan kejadian membuatnya menangis. Air mata turun begitu saja... Berharap itu hanya mimpi dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

_'Formulir pendaftaran test masuk fakultas seni universitas Seoul'_

Saat itu Ryeowook sadar kejadian itu bukan mimpi. Ia mendapatkan formulir pendaftaran itu dari Luna, kemudian menunggu Yesung di Latte cafe setelah beberapa saat ia pergi ke LG _medical_ centre dan... Kejadian itu terjadi... Begitu saja... lalu... menyelesaikan harinya dengan cepat.

≠**Ý≠**

* * *

><p>[<em>Opera<em>]

_Flashback___Memories_

"_Chagiya_? _Mwo_? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ne... Aku tidak apa-apa..." dengan santainya kata-kata itu terlontar dari bibir tipisnya.

Suara panik Yesung tergantikan dengan helaan nafasnya. Ia lelah harus berlari menuju Halte bis dari kampusnya. Mendapat pesan singkat Ryeowook yang mengatakan ia merasa pusing dan berada di halte bis membuat Yesung segera menyelesaikan ujiannya dengan cepat.

"Yesung_-ie_ haus? Minumlah~" ucap Ryeowook menyerahkan botol minumam miliknya untuk Yesung.

Sesaat setelah Yesung menutup kembali botol minum, Ryeowook memeluk _namja_ tampan itu dengan pelan. Sudah sore hari dan halte bis menyisahkan mereka berdua. Ryeowook harus berjinjit untuk menyetarakan tinggi mereka. Sebuah ciuman lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

" Aku membeli banyak bahan makan malam. Apa Yesung_-ie _mau makan bersamaku? Akan kumasakkan apapun sebagai gantinya~" ucap Ryeowook pelan.

"Kalau kau berbohong _oppa_ tidak akan datang lagi~"

"Benarkah? Tapi Yesung_-ie_ trus datang kan? _Saranghaeyo_ Yesung_-ie_."

Chup

Sebuah sentuhan ringan pada bibir tipis Ryeowook membuat langkahnya terhenti. Tubuh _namja_ tampan itu lebih tinggi darinya dan mampu menutup keberadaannya.

Keduanya berjalan dengan membawa beberapa kantung belajaan Ryeowook. Sore itu... Kejadian itu sudah berlalu... Bahkan sudah terlalu lama. Tapi tetap manis untuk sekedar mengenangnya.

* * *

><p>Dan saat ini...<p>

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"Mianhaeyo Wook-ie..."

Yesung tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Ryeowook akan memaafkannya saat ia meminta maaf. Tapi saat mengingat perkataan Ryeowook membuatnya hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"_Sebaiknya kita memang tidak bertemu saja."_

Kata-kata itu trus saja terngiang di pikirannya. Bahkan sampai saat ia sudah terbaring di atas tempat tidur. Matanya tak akan terpejam dengan mudah seperti biasanya.

"Hahh~ apa harus melakukan hal memalukan agar kau bisa memaafkan oppa kali ini Wook-ie?"

Entah pada siapa namja tampan itu kali ini bicara. Angit di luar saa terlihat gelap. tapi kota masih terdengar ramai dengan suara-suara kendaraan dan cahaya lampu jalan menghiasi jalanan kota yang nampak dari apartemen Yesung. Dan diluar sana tampak begitu dingin.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p>Yuhuuuu chapter kedua publish. Aku berharap lebih banyak yang membaca dan juga lebih banyak review. Terima kasih sudah menyukainya... see you soon.<p>

Salam hangat,

Yesung's child.

.

.

Yongie


	3. Chapter 3 'Symphony

**TRAMPA**

**( 3****th**** Story; Symphony)**

**Author:: yongie13**

**Pair: Yewook**

**Desclaimer: SJ! They're MINE!**

**SM FAMILY! They're my family**

**And**

**This is fanfic, real have me!**

**Warning!: Genderswitch, gaje, abal, miss typo(s), alur kek kereta listrik,**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**And**

**Don't copy my fanfic please :D**

**START STORY !**

* * *

><p><em>Aku mengerti saat itu aku berdiri tepat beberapa langkah di belakangmu.<em>

_Jadi perhatikan sekelilingmu sebelum bicara, jangan hanya berfikir!_

"_Chagiya_~ buka pintunya~ _oppa_ mohon~" panggil Yesung mengetuk pelan pintu apartemen Ryeowook.

Pelan?

Tentu saja ia harus pelan atau ingin diusir lagi karena membuat keributan?

Kenapa meminta maaf pada Ryeowook harus sesulit ini.

**Cklek**

Pintu coklat bertuliskan 4330 sebagai no apartemen Ryeowook terbuka. _Yeoja_ mungil itu melirik Yesung sekilas kemudian mengunci apartemennya.

"Wook_-ie_..."

Sekarang ia seperti hembusan nafas ringan yang hanya meninggalkan angin sesak saja.

_'Dasar bodoh!'_

Padahal sudah satu jam lebih Yesung menunggu Ryeowook tepat di depan pintu apartemennya. Tapi apa hasil yang didapatnya? _Yeoja_ itu keluar kemudian pergi begitu saja. Melewati Yesung dan meliriknya seolah _namja_ tampan itu adalah orang yang meminta untuk menumpang tidur di apartemennya.

Bukan salah Yesung kalau Ryeowook mengabaikannya. Ia bahkan masih kesal karena _namja_ tampan itu tidak memiliki waktu untuknya padahal ia begitu sibuk dan menginginkan seseorang duduk bersamanya dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Masalah itu belum selesai sekarang terlihat alasan Yesung meminta Ryeowook untuk menjadi seorang dokter.

'_Orang luar tidak pernah tahu._

_Jadi hanya kita_

_Hanya kita yang akan melewatinya.'_

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Untuk kesekian kali dalam satu hari ini panggilannya tidak di angkat. Hanya hembusan nafas yang terasa berat saja kini menandakan keberadaan Yesung. Ia tidak bicara. Tersenyum pada beberapa pasien dan memberikan obatnya tanpa mengatakan petujuknya pemakainnya. Beruntunglah Sungmin masih berbaik hati menjelaskan kepada pasien ketika Yesung pergi begitu saja.

"_Oppa_~ kenapa kau jadi begini? Biar saja Ryeowook_-ssi_ pergi."

"Choi Sungmin!"

"Hn?"

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya ketika Yesung memanggil nama lengkapnya. _Yeoja_ cantik itu mem-pout bibirnya lucu dan mendengus kesal karena Yesung tidak menatapnya.

Keduanya kini baru memasuki ruang kerja Yesung setelah memeriksa beberapa pasien rumah sakit. Yesung memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam laci meja kerjanya saat panggilan kesekiannya tak kunjung di jawab oleh Ryeowook. Yang ada no _yeoja_ manis itu kini sudah tidak aktif. Entah dimatikan dengan sengaja atau panggilan Yesung menghabiskan batre-nya.

"Min-_ah..._ Bisa kau keluar ruanganku?" pinta Yesung penuh penekanan pada setiap kata-katanya. _Namja_ tampan itu mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kerja pribadinya kemudian melipat kedua tangannya di depan meja. Ia hanya butuh menjatuhkan kepalanya dan menutup matanya yang terasa berat. Rasanya lelah bekerja seharian tanpa banyak bicara.

Sedangkan yang diminta keluar tak kunjung keluar. _Yeoja_ cantik itu mengamati Yesung dengan seksama.

_'Sesulit itukah untukku? Kau tidak punya waktu untuk bermain bersamaku saat mulai bertemu dengannya.'_

"Choi Sungmin!" panggil Yesung sekali lagi.

"_Arraseo_! Aku keluar sekarang!" Kali ini _yeoja_ itu pergi melangkah keluar walau dengan keadaan kesal.

"Hahh~ _Chagiya_~ kenapa jadi diam begini?" lirih Yesung yang benar-benar menyesali sikapnya. Ia hanya ingin Ryeowook saat ini. Ingin _yeoja_ manis itu duduk disebelahnya kemudian tersenyum.

Hanya dengan membayangkan Ryeowook duduk disebelahnya dan memeluknya saja sudah membuat Yesung tersenyum sekalipun wajahnya masih tertumpu pada lengan tangannya yang dilipat di atas meja kerjanya.

"Hahh~"

Namun sedetik kemudian ia menghela nafasnya saat menyadari kenyataan _yeoja_ manis itu tidak berada di dekatnya. Ryeowook tidak pernah mendiamkan Yesung seperti ini. Sekalipun Yesung begitu sibuk sampai lupa pada satu hari milik Ryeowook... Itu kejadian yang sudah lama... Tepatnya ulang tahun Ryeowook.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Bulan yang lembut..._

_Musik yang harmonis..._

_Sungai yang indah..._

_Sinar matahari.._

_Dan..._

_Keberuntunganku_

_#Trampa_

__Yongie_

_Musim panas yang tenang seperti anak rusa yang sedang tumbuh. Harapan musim panas yang pernah terlupakan. Wangi cherry blossom seperti putri yang begitu cantik._

Ryeowook melangkahkan kakinya menuju halte bus. _Yeoja_ manis itu baru saja menyelesaikan bimbingan belajarnya dan meninggalkan gedung bertingkat itu untuk menuju Latte cafe tempatnya biasa mencari makanan ringan untuk menenangkan diri. Ryeowook hanya butuh ice cream cake dan beberapa makanan ringan yang mengandung cukup banyak karbohidrat untuk menambah daya tahan tubuhnya.

"Ryeowook_-ie_..."

"Hn?"

Panggilan seorang _yeoja_ berumur membuat Ryeowook mengalihkan pandangannya ke sebelah kiri dimana terdapat Park Jungsoo. Seorang _yeoja_ berlesung pipi cantik dan bertutur kata lembut, ibu kandung dari seorang Kim Jongwoon.

"_Ahjumma_~" lirih Ryeowook pelan. Begitu pelan karena hanya terbentuk lekungan bibirnya tanpa ada suara yang bisa di dengar orang lain.

"_Oraegananiyeyo~"_ ucap _yeoja_ cantik itu kemudian melambaikan tangannya meminta agar Ryeowook mendekat dan bergabung dengannya. Jarak mereka tidak terlalu jauh membuat Ryeowook dengan jelas bisa mendengar dan melihat keberadaannya.

Sudut bibir mungil Ryeowook sedikit tertarik. Ia senang bisa bertemu dengan _yeoja_ paruh baya yang sering dipanggilnya Leeteuk-_ahjumma_ itu. Namun senyuman itu tidak terlalu lama saat _namja_ tua disebelahnya menoleh menyadari keberadaan Ryeowook.

"_Chagi~"_ Panggil Leeteuk sekali lagi membuat Ryeowook menunduk dan segera melangkah mendekatinya.

"Duduklah~" pinta Leeteuk menarik sebuah kursi disebelahnya mempersilahkan Ryeowook untuk duduk. _Yeoja_ cantik itu menyadari Ryeowook sedikit enggan untuk bergabung tapi ia berusaha agar _yeoja_ mungil itu tidak merasa canggung berada begitu dekat dengannya.

"_Mannasopan gapsumnida~"_ ucap Ryeowook begitu sopan.

"Jangan begitu formal _chagi_... Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Leeteuk mengangkat tangannya sebelah setelah bertanya pada Ryeowook untuk memanggil seorang pelayan cafe.

"_Chosumnida~"_

"_Chagi_~ sering kali _ahjumma_ bilang jangan begitu formal seolah kau sedang bicara dengan orang yang tidak kau kenal saja."

Ryeowook hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengangukkan kepalanya.

"Pesanlah makananmu... Kau temani kami makan siang _ne_?" pinta Leeteuk cepat saat seorang pelayan mendekat dan bertanya apa yang bisa dibantunya untuk mereka.

Ryeowook terlihat sedikit ragu untuk melanjutkan niatnya datang kesini. Apalagi menyadari seorang _namja_ tua sejak dari tadi tidak bicara akan kedatangannya dan sesekali hanya memandangnya seperti biasa.

"Hahh~" helaan nafas Ryeowook terdengar begitu lelah.

Iya!

Dia memang lelah!

Begitu banyak pelajaran yang diterima hari ini dan lagi harus bertemu dengan tuan Kim saat ia ingin melepas lelahnya. Sekarang ia semakin lelah karenanya.

"_Calzone_ dan Banana Milk," pinta Ryeowook tanpa membuka buku menu yang diberikan pelayan.

Setelah memesan makanannya _yeoja_ manis itu kembali duduk diam. Sama sekali tidak berniat untuk memulai percakapan dengan salah satu diantara mereka.

"Kangin_-ie_... Kenapa kau jadi pendiam kalau bertemu dengan Ryeowook_-ie_. Bukankah tadi kau begitu banyak biacara hmm?"

Leeteuk mencoba mencairkan suasana. _Yeoja_ cantik itu sangat tahu betapa _namja_ yang duduk disebelahnya kini tidak terlalu menyukai Ryeowook karena status Ryeowook mengalahkan Sungmin sebagai pilihannya di hati Yesung.

"_Ahjumma_~"

"Hm?"

Panggilan pelan Ryeowook direspon oleh Leeteuk saat _yeoja_ cantik itu tidak mendapat tanggapan dari _namja_ disebelahnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada Ryeowook.

"Hm... Bagaimana kabar Jongjin?"

"Kabarnya bukan urusanmu!"

Ryeowook menautkan alisnya sedikit kesal karena ia bertanya pada _yeoja_ cantik itu dan yang menjawab adalah _namja_ tua disebelahnya. Melihat itu Leeteuk ingin sekali tertawa. Dimata Leeteuk keduanya memiliki sifat yang sama. Mereka sama-sama keras kepala.

"_Yeobo~"_

"Akhh..." Kangin menatap Leeteuk dengan ekspresi yang begitu buruk. Ia mendapatkan sebuah tekanan ringan pada kakinya karena sentuhan kasar yang dilakukan Leeteuk.

"Jongjin membuka Caffe Italia di pinggiran Seoul. Kalau Wook_-ie_ ingin mencoba Soup dan salad. Kau bisa mendatanginya dan mencoba _rousted salad, Zupa del gianoz_ dan _Zestie _lemon fries. Sebenarnya sebagian besar makanannya rekomendasi dari Yesung_-ie_..." jelas Leeteuk sedikit berbisik dibagian akhir.

Untuk sekarang Leeteuk bisa mengalihkan perhatian Ryeowook akan keberadaan _namja_ disebelah mereka.

"Mungkin akhir pekan aku akan mencobanya setelah bimbingan belajarku selesai~" ucap Ryeowook pelan. Ia jadi benar-benar ingin mendatangi caffe Italia itu dan mencoba beberapa makanan disana.

"Mungkin kau juga harus mencoba pergi sendiri. Yesung_-ie_ akan sibuk akhir pekan ini karena ia harus bekerja lembur~"

Ryeowook segera menoleh menatap tuan Kim kesal karena sekali lagi _namja_ tua itu bicara tanpa memperhatikan sekitarnya.

"Kau memang harus mencobanya Wook_-ie_. Sepertinya Yesung_-ie_ harus diberi libur akhir pekan ini."

"Tidak ada libur untuknya _yeobo~"_ ucap Kangin datar.

"Pelayan~" panggil Ryeowook mengalihkan pandangan kedua orang tua di dekatnya saat ini.

"Aku bungkus pesananku yang tadi," pinta Ryeowook pelan.

"_Chagi_? Kau tidak makan bersama saja?"

"_Mianhamnida_ _ahjumma_~ aku harus segera pulang. Aku akan membayar makananku sendiri."

Ryeowook menunduk meminta maaf hanya kepada Leeteuk kemudian melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti pelayan yang tadi dipanggilnya. Ia menunggu beberapa saat untuk makanannya di bungkus kemudian berjalan keluar dari caffe.

_"Namja tua bodoh! Dia sama bodohnya dengan anaknya!" _maki Ryeowook kesal saat _yeoja_ mungil itu menaiki Taksi untuk kembali ke apartemennya.

Sedang di dalam caffe. Leeteuk hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan sikap Kangin.

"Apa yang salah Teuk_-ie_?" tanya Kangin tidak mengerti.

"Aku tahu kau ingin Yesung bersama Sungmin untuk alasanmu sendiri. Tapi terima kenyataan kalau Yesung menyukai Ryeowook sayang. Padahal aku masih ingin bicara dengannya tadi, jarang sekali bisa bertemu dengannya," jelas _yeoja_ cantik itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan sikap _namja_ yang lebih muda beberapa tahun darinya ini.

Kangin hanya menghela nafasnya. Leeteuk terlihat menerima kedatangan Sungmin namun ia juga tidak menolak kehadiran Ryeowook. Entah apa yang ada dipikirkan _yeoja_ cantik disebelahnya ini.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Kunang-kunang musim panas._

_Mereka terjebak dalam gelapnya malam dan ramainya rumput liar yang tumbuh dengan tingginya._

"Bodoh! Dasar _namja_ tua bodoh! Dia bodoh! Ya! Dia bodoh!"

Cklek!

"Ekhh?"

Ryeowook membuka pintu apartemennya. Ia tahu tadi pagi ia sudah mengunci apartemennya. Tapi kenapa pintu itu terbuka saat ia baru memasukkan kuncinya. Makian kasarnya tentang tuan Kim terhenti dan berganti ketakukan. Suara langkahnya hilang seolah hanya angin lembut yang sedang berhembus.

"_Chagiya_~"

Bibirnya terlihat menyatu, sepasang alisnya bertautan dan kerutan dikeningnya terlihat berlapis-lapis. Sedangkan objek yang didapatinya adalah seorang _namja_ berkepala besar dengan kaos hitam dilapisi jazz putih kebangaannya serta sebuah cengiran seperti seorang anak kecil.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di dalam apartemenku!?"

_Yeoja_ manis itu melangkah mendekati kursi sofa ruang tamu tempat Yesung sedang bersender dan menoleh menatapnya. _Namja_ tampan itu segera mengambil sebuah kantung dan mengangkatnya.

"_Opera cake_~ _oppa_ jauh-jauh memesannya dari caffe milik Jongjin."

Ryeowook sedikit mengangkat alis sebelah kanannya tidak mengerti. Ia masih kesal dengan _namja_ tampan itu dan kenapa dengan beraninya ia masuk begitu saja. Akhh bodohnya kau Kim Ryeowook. Tentu saja Yesung bisa masuk. Sudah berapa lama mereka berpacaran, Yesung memegang satu kunci apartemen Ryeowook dan mengetahui password-nya. Tapi _namja_ tampan itu tidak bisa masuk kalau Ryeowook berada di apartemen karena kunci milik Ryeowook tergantung di pintu dan membuatnya tidak bisa membuka pintu begitu saja kalau _yeoja_ mungil itu juga mengunci dengan kunci geser.

"Dengan lapisan _Jaconde, Butter cream Coffe _dan_ chocolate ganache!"_

Semakin mendengar penjelasan Yesung membuat Ryeowook menggigit bibir bawahnya kesal. _Namja_ tampan itu sedang mencoba menjebaknya dengan sebuah kue almond.

"Yakk! Itu cake Perancis. Aku tahu Jongjin membuka caffe Italia!"

Dan jebakannya** gagal!**

Yesung sama sekali tidak pandai dalam hal seperti ini.

"Keluar dari apartemenku!"

Ryeowook sedikit berteriak membuat Yesung segera berdiri dari sofa dan terdengar helaan nafasnya yang terasa berat.

"D-dari mana kau tahu Jongjin membuka caffe Italia?"

"Beberapa menit yang lalu aku bertemu dengan Tuan besar Kim Youngwoon dan juga istrinya!"

Deg

"A-_Appa_?"

"Cepatlah keluar!"

_Yeoja_ mungil itu menarik pergelangan tangan Yesung dan menyeret _namja_ tampan itu untuk keluar dari apartemennya.

"_Chagiya_~" panggil Yesung memohon pada Ryeowook.

"Berikan saja cake bodoh itu pada dokter yang dijodohkan denganmu!"

Bruk

Pintu coklat bernomer 4330 itu kembali terkunci dan Ryeowook segera menguncinya dengan kunci yang tergantung di knop pintu apartemennya, kunci milik Yesung.

"Wook_-ie_... _Oppa_ lapar~ makanlah bersama _oppa_~" pinta Yesung sembari mengetuk pelan pintu apartemen Ryeowook.

"_Chagiya_~"

"Yakk!"

**Duagh!**

Yesung menarik kedua bibirnya menampakkan deretan giginya. Matanya semakin menyipit karena baru beberapa detik lalu Ryeowook menimbulkan bunyi keras melalui pintu apartemennya. Kemungkinan ia menendang pintu berwarna coklat itu dengan kakinya.

_"Hahh~ dia benar-benar marah?"_ gumam Yesung pelan setelah Ryeowook kembali mengusirnya keluar. "Tapi kenapa bisa bertemu _appa_ dan umma?" kembali sebuah gumaman pelan memasuki pikirannya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Harmoni musim semi..._

_Pohon kayu yang menghadap matahari..._

_Dan cahaya yang berkilauan..._

Ryeowook menghabiskan makanan yang dibawanya seorang diri. Tidak ada lagi suara ketukan pintu dan panggilan Yesung. Sekarang _yeoja_ manis itu merasa banana milk yang dipesannya tidak mengurangi rasa haus dan juga rasa kesalnya. Kakinya melangkah memasuki dapur dan mengambil mug putih polos dan mengisinya dengan air mineral.

Wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi bingung. Dengan yakin Ryeowok masih ingat ia belum sempat membuang kardus berisikan botol-botol soju yang belum terlepas dari segelnya dan sekarang kardus itu tidak ada lagi di atas meja tempatnya meletakkannya.

"Dia juga membuangnya!"

Tiga kata yang mewakili kebingungannya atas hilangnya benda-benda itu. Yahh saat memasuki apartemen Ryeowook, _namja_ tampan itu mengecek isi kulkasnya. Tidak menemukan botol soju disana tapi ia menemukannya tersusun rapi dalam kardus. Segera saja Yesung mengeluarkan semua botol hijau berkilauan itu.

Ryeowook membuka kulkasnya berniat untuk mengambil minuman dingin untuk dibawa ke ruang tamu yang juga dilengkapi dengan layar televisi miliknya.

"_Makgeolli?"_

Ryeowook sedikit bingung menemukan botol bening yang diisi dengan minuma alkohol berwarna putih susu itu kini terdapat di dalam kulkasnya. Seingat Ryeowook, ia tidak pernah membeli minumam beralkohol selain soju. _Yeoja_ manis itu mengenduskan hidungnya ke arah tutup botol ayng sudah dibuka untuk memastikannya sekali lagi.

Walau ragu tapi _yeoja_ itu mengambilnya dan membawa pancake yang terletak disebelahnya menuju sofa yang sebelumnya diduduki oleh Yesung. Ukuran botol itu sangat kecil mungkin tidak lebih besar dari ukuran banana milk yang menjadi favourite nya saat ini.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>_[Flashback] Symphony <em>

"Wook_-ie_? Apa ini?"

"_Aigoo~_ Yesung_-ie_ tidak tahu ini apa? Ayolah... Kadar alkoholnya hanya 15% saja. Yesung_-ie_ tidak akan mabuk dengan meminumnya. Aku juga siapkan pancake untuk pesta kelulusanmu."

Yahh kau benar! Hari ini kelulusan Yesung dan ia resmi menjadi seorang dokter muda. Ryeowook menyiapkan makan malam sederhana di apartemen kecilnya. Menyingkirkan sofa dan hanya menyisahkan meja selutut yang kemudian dilapisi dengan kain tebal yang terasa lembut. Ia menyiapkan beberapa potong pancake dan sebotol kecil _makgeolli_. Ia tahu Yesung tidak akan suka kalau ada soju tapi setidaknya minumam berwarna putih susu itu akan melengkapi pesta kelulusan Yesung.

"Hmn..."

_Namja_ tampan itu masih sedikit ragu untuk meminumnya. Sedangkan Ryeowook hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. _Yeoja_ manis itu berpindah dan duduk disebelah Yesung. Tidak ada jarak di antara keduanya. Ryeowook menyenggol tubuh tegap disebelahnya mengisyaratkan agar _namja_ tampan itu mencobanya.

"Ayolah~ aku tidak sedang meracunimu Yesung_-ie_."

_Yeoja_ manis itu mulai kesal karena Yesung tak kunjung mencobanya. Entah makanan seperti apa yang diberikan keluarga Kim membuatnya tidak menyukai minuman beralkohol. Ryeowook menopang kepalanya dengan kepalan jemari saat sikunya bertahan di atas meja. Merasa bosan _yeoja_ manis itu menuangkan _makgeolli_ ke atas pancake dan memotongnya beberapa bagian. Ia menikmatinya sendirian. Yahh hanya sendirian dan mengabaikan Yesung yang masih menatap bingung padanya.

"Yesung_-ie_ mau mencobanya? Rasanya enak~"

Ryeowook mengarahkan garpu yang mengapit pancake berlumur _makgeolli_ kearah mulut Yesung namun _namja_ tampan itu masih enggan mencobanya.

"Hahh~" _yeoja_ manis itu tidak banyak bicara ia memasukkan potongan pancake ke dalam mulutnya dan mengunyahnya pelan membuat bibir mungilnya berlumur _makgeolli _berwarna putih susu. Terjadi beberapa kali sampai...

**Chup**

"Wook_-ie_..."

"Rasanya manis kan?"

Ryeowook mengecup bibir Yesung dengan lembut dan meninggalkan rasa manis dari _makgeolli_ di bibir tipis Yesung membuat _namja_ tampan itu mencicipinya.

_"N-ne_... Rasanya manis... Hmm mungkin karena bibirmu~ hn..."

"Yesung_-ie_ tertawa? Akhirnya~"

Terdengar sebuah suara tawa renyah dari bibir keduanya saat menyadari apa yang baru saja dirasa dan juga dilihat mereka.

Hari itu pesta kelulusan Yesung dan ia berhasil menjadi dokter muda. Tuan muda Kim kini sudah siap bekerja dan akan begitu sibuk.

Yesung menarik Ryeowook semakin mendekatinya dan memeluk _yeoja_ mungil itu. Menarik kain tebal yang menjuntai dari atas meja dan menutupi tubuh mereka. Sepertinya angin musim gugur akan berhembus sedikit dingin namun meninggalkan kehangat untuk keduanya.

"Terima kasih untuk makanannya _chagi_~" bisik Yesung begitu lembut tepat ditelingat kanan Ryeowook. _Namja_ tampan itu memejamkan matanya menikmati aroma tubuh mungil yang sedang dalam pelukannya. Merasakan harum seperti krisan yang dilumuri madu.

__[Endflashback] Symphony_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Aku benar-benar percaya pada keberuntungan._

**Dugh**

"Awww~"

Suara rintihan rasa sakit itu terdengar setelah _yeoja_ manis itu menendang kakinya. Membuat pemilik kaki dan suara rintihan itu terbangun dari rasa kantuknya. Segera saja ia berdiri dengan penampilan yang benar-benar berantakan. Wajahnya terlihat lelah dengan kantung mata dan rambutnya juga berantakan.

"_Chagi_~"

Ini sudah lima hari sejak Ryeowook bilang "Sebaikya memang kita tidak bertemu saja."

Satu kalimat yang benar-benar membuat Ryeowook tidak ingin bertemu dengan Yesung saat ini. Mungkin benar hanya saat ini, setidaknya sampai Yesung mengerti akan keinginannya. _Yeoja_ mungil itu sudah memasukkan formulir pendaftaran fakultas seni. Ia hanya butuh beberapa hari lagi untuk mengikuti test ujian masuk pertama.

"Cepatlah pergi dari apartemenku!" ucap Ryeowook sedikit berteriak. Setelahnya _yeoja_ manis itu berjalan meninggalkan Yesung dan itu terjadi lagi pagi ini.

"Hahh~ ini pertama kalinya ia benar-benar marah~" gumam Yesung dengan suara yang sedikit parau. Ia tidak bisa masuk ke apartemen Ryeowok lagi karena satu-satunya kunci yang dimilikinya sudah berada di tangan Ryeowook. Padahal beberapa jam yang lalu ia baru selesai mengoperasi seorang pasien dan bekerja keras selama beberapa hari ini.

Drrrtttt drrrttt

_"Sudah jam 9 pagi kenapa oppa belum tiba di rumah sakit?"_

Sebuah pesan singkat masuk ke dalam inbox ponsel Yesung. Pesan dari _yeoja_ cantik bermarga Choi. Lengkapnya Choi Sungmin. Seorang teman kecil dan juga tinggal sebagai tetangga rumahnya.

Tuk

"Aku akan segera ke sana."

_Namja_ tampan itu mematikan ponselnya setelah membalas pesan singkat itu. Melewati lift dan di lobby apartemen Yesung sudah tidak menemukan Ryeowook lagi. Mungkin _yeoja_ manis itu sudah pergi ke tempat bimbingan belajarnya. Kalau sudah di sana Yesung tidak akan bisa menemui Ryeowook lagi. _Yeoja_ manis itu akan bersama _yeoja_ bernama Luna entah sampai jam berapa kemudian pulang dan mengunci pintu apartemennya kembali sampai besok pagi tiba.

"_Geuriwohaeyo_ _Chagiya_~" lirih Yesung pelan. Sepasang obsidian kembarnya menatap jendela apartemen Ryeowook yang terlihat dari halaman gedung apartemen.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

**"Sarangghaeyo Kim Ryeowook!"**

Degh

"M-mwo? Akhhh~"

"_Aigoo~_ manisnya _namjachigu_ Ryeowook_-ie_. Hihihi apa Wook_-ie_ masih bertengkar dengannya?" suara Luna sedikit berbisik ketika bicara dengan Ryeowook. Keduaya baru saja menyelesaikan hari terakhir bimbingan belajar mereka di gedung bertingkat itu. Beberapa murid lainnya juga berjalan keluar. Tidak sedikit dari mereka yang menaikkan satu alisnya kebingungan saat mendapati Yesung berteriak mengarah kepada Ryeowook yang sedang berjalan bersama Luna.

Ryeowook mengigit bibir bawahnya kesal dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukan Yesung. Di satu sisi ia senang Yesung begitu mencintainya tapi saat ingat Yesung begitu ingin Ryeowook menjadi seorang dokter agar bisa diterima _appa_-nya dengan cara seperti itu Ryeowook hanya merasa impiannya harus tergantikan dengan keinginan yang bersifat sementara. Siapa yang akan suka dengan cara seperti itu. Tentu saja Ryeowook tidak akan suka sekalipun Yesung yang melakukannya.

"Cepatlah Luna~ kau bilang ingin mencoba makan cake di Latte cafe kan?"

Dengan segera Ryeowook menarik pergelangan _yeoja_ yang lebih pendek darinya itu untuk berjalan dan meninggalkan halaman gedung serta Yesung yang masih berdiri di tengah-tengah halaman gedung dengan menggunakan kaos polos dan juga mantel abu-abu. Sepertinya ia menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di rumah sakit lebih cepat hari ini.

"T-tapi Wook_-ie_... Kasihan Yesung-_oppa_. Wook_-ie_ tidak mau menemuinya? Dia sedang meminta maaf padamu."

Suara Luna terdengar begitu lembut. Matanya terlihat bulat dan dua gelembung chubby muncul di kedua bagian pipinya.

Hahh~ sungguh entah sejak kapan Ryeowook mulai menyukai _yeoja_ ini. Ia seperti mendapat adik kecil untuk dijaga dan harus dilindungi kalau sudah dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"_Ani! Anio!"_ Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya pelan berusaha menolak permintaan Luna agar ia menemui Yesung dan berbaikan dengan _namja_ tampan itu.

"Kita pergi sekarang!"

"_Chagiya_~" Yesung segera berlari mendekati Ryeowook. _Namja_ tampan itu menghela nafasnya pelan dan menutup matanya begitu rapat. Kedua lututnya menyentuh tanah dan kepalanya tertunduk.

_"Mianhaeyo~ jeongmal mianhaeyo."_

"..."

Tidak ada respon apapun dari Ryeowook. _Yeoja_ manis itu masih menggengam erat pergelangan tangan Luna dan mengabaikan Yesung dihadapannya.

"Wook_-ie_? Kasihan _namjachigu_ mu. Yesung-_oppa_ sudah meminta maaf 'kan? Kenapa tidak memaafkannya saja?" pinta Luna membuat Ryeowook menarik _yeoja_ itu untuk menjauh dari Yesung.

"Sebaiknya tidak bertemu dengannya!"

"T-tapi Wook_-ie_?"

"Yakk Luna! Kau ini temanku atau... Luna! Luna~"

"Ukhhh sesakkk Wook_-ie_... Sakit... Hhh..hnn."

Ryeowook mengehentikan langkahnya dan melonggarkan genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan _yeoja_ cantik itu saat ia merintih sakit dan memegang dadanya. _Yeoja_ manis itu terjatuh ke tanah, beruntung Ryeowook masih memeganginya.

"Luna~" panggil Ryeowook panik. Ia benar-benar panik dan tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Matanya membulat dan wajahnya terlihat pucat.

"_Chagi_~ _oppa_ akan memeriksanya."

Melihat itu Yesung segera mendekat. Ia melepaskan genggaman Ryeowook dari tangan Luna dan membuat _yeoja_ manis itu sedikit menjauh. _Namja_ tampan itu memeriksa denyut nadi Luna. Menekan tubuhnya pelan cukup lama kemudian menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Kita bawa dia kerumah sakit sekarang," ucap Yesung segera menggendong _yeoja_ cantik itu menuju mobilnya.

"_Chagiya_~" panggil Yesung menyadarkan Ryeowook dan membuat _yeoja_ manis itu mengangguk. Segera saja ia berjalan di belakang Yesung yang membawa Luna. Meninggalkan beberapa tatapan bingung dari beberapa orang yang melihat mereka.

Penyakit jantung yang diderita Luna membuatnya yang memang hari ini terlalu lelah harus menderita serangan jantung ringan. Sampainya dirumah sakit _yeoja_ cantik tiu segera diberi perawatan dan Yesung menghubungi orang tua Luna setelah ia mengambil ponsel _yeoja_ bersuara merdu itu.

"Tenanglah _Chagi_~ Luna sudah diberi perawatan oleh dokter."

"Lepaskan aku Yesung_-ie_!" suara teriakan Ryeowook diikuti sebuah isakan pelan setelah ia menepis pelukan yang akan diberikan Yesung.

"Luna! Dimana dia?"

Pertanyaan dari seorang _namja_ paruh baya membuat Yesung berjalan mendekatinya dan membiarkan Ryeowook menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Yesung menjelaskan keadaan Luna pada ayah kandung _yeoja_ itu. Tentu saja Guru besar universitas Seoul itu juga tahu tentang penyakit yang diderita putrinya membuatnya tidak akan menyalahkan siapapun atas hal ini.

"Wook.. Wook_-ie_? Hahh~ kemana dia sekarang? _Chagiya_~"

Yesung segera berlari menuju koridor luar rumah sakit. Ia mencari sosok mungil yang beberapa menit lalu masih duduk di bangku tidak jauh darinya berdiri namun saat berbalik _yeoja_ itu sudah tidak ada.

"Dokter Kim... Bisa tolong sebentar?"

"Ohh _Ne..._ Aku akan kesana."

Yesung segera berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya dan mengambil jazz putih miliknya kemudian kembali menemui perawat yang beberapa waktu lalu meminta tolong padanya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Matanya berkedip beberapa kali. Hanya dengan sibantu penerangan dari lampu belajar sebuah buku setebal 5 cm terbuka pada beberapa bagian awalnya.

"Hahh~"

Bahkan nafasnya terasa begitu berat. "Aku lelah~" lirihnya menjatuhkan kepalanya dengan pelan ke atas meja belajar. Mata coklat caramel yang belum terpejam sepenuhnya itu mengamati jam digital berwarna putih yang di berikan Yesung saat mereka masih menjadi teman dekat kini menujukkan pada pukul sebelas malam. Tidak biasanya _yeoja_ manis itu belum tidur hingga larut begini.

Ryeowook melangkah menuju dapurnya sekedar mengambil banana milk . Tapi tanpa sadar _yeoja_ itu sudah tidak memiliki minuman favourite miliknya lagi di dalam kulkasnya.

_"Aigoo~_ aku tersiksa kalau seperti ini."

Beberapa menit kemudian ia kembali melangkah ke kamarnya dengan membawa air mineral botol. Ryeowook menguncir rambutnya ke atas saat merasa hawa di kamarnya sedikit panas padahal ia sudah menghidupkan AC. Melirik ke arah ponselnya yang mati beberapa hari ini dan menghidupkannya. Baru beberapa menit benda persegi itu hidup sudah begitu banyak bunyi yang diterimanya. Hampir semuanya dari Yesung. Dari _namja_chigu nya yang kini sibuk di rumah sakit. Ryeowook mengabaikan semua pesan dari Yesung dan membuka satu pesan dari istri ayahnya saat ini.

_"Chagiya... Bagaimana kabarmu di sana? Apa Wook-ie makan dengan baik? Bagaimana belajarmu? Kau sudah terima hadiah dari umma? Semoga kau menyukainya."_

"Hadiah?" gumam Ryeowook mencoba mencari sekeliling kamarnya.

Akhh iya! Harusnya sehari lalu saat mendapat paket ia membukanya langsung. Sekarang _yeoja_ manis itu harus mencari kardus berwarna coklat terang itu di dalam apartemennya.

"_Aigoo~_ kemana aku meletakkan benda itu."

Ryeowook mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa ruang tamu saat tidak mendapatkan kembali benda persegi yang cukup berat itu. Beberapa detik kemudian penglihatannya menangkap benda yang dicarinya terletak di bawah kursi di dekat telephone apartemen. Segera saja Ryeowook berjalan mendekat dan berusaha membukanya. Sebuah album photo lalu kue kering.

_"Gomawo ahjumma. Aku menyukai hadiah darimu."_

Ia segera membalas pesan singkatnya dan membuka album photo yang dikirim kepadanya.

"Kyungsoo sudah tumbuh besar sekarang. Eonnie jadi ingin bertemu denganmu," bisiknya pelan saat melihat sebuah potret seorang _yeoja_ kecil yang menggunakan seragam TK barunya.

_"Kenapa Kyungsoo jadi mirip denganmu chagi... Kalau ada libur pulanglah sebentar. Kami akan membuatkan pesta untukmu sayang."_

"_Appa_~"

Ryeowook sangat hapal pada tulisan tangan yang begitu rapih ini. Ia tahu itu tulisan tangan ayahnya. _Namja_ yang sudah membagi kasih sayangnya kepada banyak orang. _Namja_ berumur yang masih terlihat tampan bagi Ryeowook.

Hanya dengan melihat beberapa photo keluarga barunya saja bisa membuat Ryeowook begitu senang. Ia ingin kembali kepelukan mereka. Tapi lebih dari itu ada hal lain yang diinginkan Ryeowook sejak enam tahun lalu. Hanya sebuah keinginan kecil dari makhluk Tuhan satu ini yaitu benar-benar bersama keluarganya. Walau hanya duduk bersama dalam beberapa saat saja.

* * *

><p><em>Waktu yang pernah dilewati... Dan kemudian menjadi sebuah kenangan... Lalu menginginkannya lagi... Tapi hanya sebuah keinginan yang... Tidak ada yang tahu tentang hal ini... Dan tidak boleh ada yang tahu akannya.<em>

#Trampa

_yongie

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"Wook_-ie_ mencari siapa?"

"Ekhh? _Anio_... Hmm _appa_ mu mana?"

"Wook_-ie_ mencari Yesung-_oppa_?"

"_Mwo? Anio_! Untuk apa aku mencarinya."

"Tapi sudah dua hari aku tidak melihatnya dan dokter yang memeriksaku juga bukan dia lagi. Apa mungkin dia sakit?"

"_Molla..._ Aku tidak peduli."

Tidak peduli?

Sungguh saat ini Ryeowook memikirkan Yesung. Sudah dua hari _namja_ tampan itu tidak menunggu di depan pintu apartemennya. Tidak ada panggilan dan juga pesan yang masuk ke inbox ponselnya. Akhh ponsel itu kan hanya hidup sebentar saja jadi Ryeowook tidak bisa memastikannya. Tapi kalau penjelasan Luna bagaimana? Tentu saja ia menjadi begitu khawatir. Ryeowook jadi merindukan saat ia bahagia bersama _namja_ itu.

"Ryeowook_-ie_ kapan kau datang?"

Seorang _namja_ paruh baya memasuki ruang tempat Luna dirawat. Ryeowook segera berdiri kemudian menunduk hormat sebelum ia menjawab pertanyaanya.

"Baru saja tiba tuan."

Ucapnya begitu sopan. _Namja_ tua itu kemudian tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Ryeowook pelan. "Terima kasih sudah mengunjungi Luna. Hmm _chagi_... Dokter bilang kau sudah bisa pulang sore ini."

"Benarkah? Akhh aku jadi tidak sabar untuk ujian masuk dua hari lagi," ucap Luna mengingatkan Ryeowook untuk test ujian masuk fakultas Seni universitas Seoul tinggal dua hari lagi.

Entah kenapa _yeoja_ manis itu jadi melupakan tentang ujiannya. Dipikirannya sekarang bagaimana keadaan Yesung. Kalau _namja_ itu sakit siapa yang akan merawatnya? Sungguh Ryeowook tidak ingin Sungmin yang melakukannya. Ia akan benar-benar memukul _yeoja_ itu kalau berani mendekati Yesung lagi. Ia kan hanya bilang untuk sebaiknya tidak bertemu dalam artian sampai ujiannya selesai dengan alasan...

"Wook_-ie_ menghawatirkan Dokter Kim? Kenapa tidak menemuinya saja lalu memaafkannya? Wook_-ie_ merindukannya kan?"

"Hm? Kalau begitu aku permisi pulang dulu. Sampai bertemu lagi Luna... Permisi _ahjushi_..."

Ryeowook segera keluar ruangan. Padahal baru beberapa waktu ia duduk dan sekarang sudah keluar dari ruangan itu. _Yeoja_ manis itu melangkah keluar rumah sakit dan berjalan pelan. Pandangannya hanya lurus menatap lantai koridor rumah sakit yang penuh dengan bau obat-obatan.

* * *

><p>≠<strong>Ý≠<strong>

* * *

><p>"Luna<em>-ssi<em>? Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau senang bisa pulang hari ini hmm?"

"_Mwo_? Dokter Kim? Kenapa ada di sini?"

Luna membulatkan matanya lucu saat melihat Yesung kini melangkah memasuki ruang inapnya. _Namja_ tampan itu berjalan dan berniat memeriksa _yeoja_ cantik itu.

"Aku harus memeriksamu sebelum kau pulang Luna..."

"Tapi... Tapi tadi aku bilang pada Wook_-ie_ kalau Yesung-_oppa_ sakit."

"_Mwo_?" kali ini Yesung yang menatap _yeoja_ itu bingung. "Kenapa kau bilang begitu?"

"Sudah dua hari tidak melihatmu... Jadi aku pikir..."

"Aku pergi ke Jinan dan baru saja kembali..."

Luna menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. _Yeoja_ cantik itu sedikit berfikir. Kalau Ryeowook tahu tentu saja akan merasa dibohongi.

"Hmm... Dokter Kim bisa pulang sekarang? Wook_-ie_ menghawatirkaanmu... Bagaimana kalau pura-pura sakit saja? Mungkin Ryeowook_-ie_ mau untuk bertemu dengan dokter lagi."

"Mau menjebaknya agar memaafkanku? Aku tidak mau..."

Yesung melanjutkan pemeriksaannya pada _yeoja_ cantik itu sekalipun ia menjawab pertanyaan dan saran yang diajukan kepadanya.

"Kalian bertengkar kan? Kalau pura-pura sakit Wook_-ie_ pasti akan peduli padamu."

"Kau benar... Kalau berpura-pura sakit dia pasti menghawatirkan aku tapi tetap saja... Hmm sepertinya kau sudah benar-benar sehat dan bisa pulang secepatnya."

Yesung menyelesaikan pemeriksaannya kepada _yeoja_ yang lebih pendek dari Ryeowook itu. Setelahnya _namja_ tampan itu melangkah keluar ruangan.

_"Berpura-pura sakit?"_

Sekalipun menolak saran Luna tapi tetap saja ia memikirkannya. Mungkin sebaiknya ia harus melakukannya.

"_Oppa_? Kau sudah selesai?" sapaan dari seorang _yeoja_ membuat Yesung menoleh menatapnya. _Yeoja_ bergigi kelinci yang kini berdiri beberapa langkah di dekatnya.

"Min_-ah_? Bagaimana kabar _ahjumma_?" tanya Yesung kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya disebelah Sungmin.

"_Umma_ sudah sedikit membaik... Aku baru saja akan keruangannya lagi..."

"Min..."

"Hmm?"

"Kau bisa berikan keterangan sakit untukku? Aku tidak akan masuk beberapa hari. Aku titip berkas ini kepadamu... Bye~"

"_Oppa_? Yesung-_oppa_? Kau mau kemana?"

"..."

Tidak akan ada jawaban dari _namja_ tampan itu. Ia segera berlari menuju ruangannya untuk mengambil kunci mobil lalu bergegas kembali ke apartemennya. Mungkin Yesung harus melakukan apa yang biasa Ryeowook lakukan padanya, mungkin harus sedikit lebih baik dari jebakan Ryeowook.

≠**Ý≠**

_Lima menit..._

_Tiga puluh menit..._

_Satu jam..._

_Tiga jam..._

Berlalu begitu saja!

Baiklah... Yesung mulai kesal menunggu Ryeowook datang ke apartemennya. Ia sudah bertanya pada penjaga apartemen dan penjaga itu mengatakan tidak melihat seorang pun mengetuk pintu apartemennya hari ini.

"Dia tidak menghawatirkanku? Hahh~ sebaiknya aku membuang sampah-sampah ini kelaur."

Yesung sedikit menyerah untuk kehadiran Ryeowook. Ia mengangkut sekantung penuh sampah dari dapurnya.

Cklek

Pintu berwarna putih gading itu terbuka.

"Wook_-ie_? Ekh..."

Ryeowook berdiri tepat di depan pintu apartemen Yesung. _Yeoja_ manis itu menundukkan kepala. Mendengar suara baritone Yesung ia mendongakkan kepalanya pelan menatap _namja_ yang menggunakan kaos polos dan celana selutut kini sedang mengangkut sekantung sampah.

"Hmm kudengar Yesung_-ie_ sakit... Jadi..."

"Uhuk.. _Ne_... _Oppa_ memang sakit."

_Yeoja_ mungil itu terlihat begitu khawatir. "Yesung_-ie_ akan membuang sampah? Hmm aku saja yang melakukannya... Yesung_-ie_ istirahat saja."

Yesung menutup matanya sedikit terkejut karena Ryeowook merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan kemudian mengambil kantung sampah di tangannya.

"Aku akan segera kembali..."

Apapun yang akan kau lakukan...

Sekalipun itu kebohongan... Percayalah ada kebaikan didalamnya.

Bagaimana cara Ryeowook harus merawat Yesung. Sesungguhnya ia tidak bisa membedakan bagaimana keadaan orang yang sakit dan tidak. Itu karena sebuah kejadian masa kecilnya... Sungguh _yeoja_ manis itu hanya mendengarkan perkataan orang. Kalau orang itu bilang sakit ia akan panik tapi kalau seseorang bilang ia sehat maka sebuah senyum bahagia akan terbentuk dengan lengkungan bulan sabit pada bibir di wajahnya.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p>Note;<p>

*Oraegananiyeyo - Lama tidak berjumpa denganmu

*Mannasopan gapsumnida - Senang bertemu dengan anda

*Chosumnida - Baik-baik saja

_Makgeolli -Minumam yang dibuat dari beras cokelat organik yang mengandung 15% alkohol.

*Geuriwohaeyo -Merindukanmu

Terima kasih kalian sudah senang membacanya ^^

Akhh iya Sungmin di chap satu itu berbeda dengan choi Sungmin. Itu teman satu kelas Ryeowook ^^ namanya hanya lewat saja. Haha terima kasih sudah mengingatkan.

Jangan lupa review kembali untuk semangat melanjutkannya. Terima kasih banyak semuanya ^^

Salam hangat,

Yesung's child.

.

.

Yongie


	4. Chapter 4 'My Love

**TRAMPA**

**( 4****th**** Story; My Love)**

**Author:: yongie13**

**Pair: Yewook**

**Desclaimer: SJ! They're MINE!**

**SM FAMILY! They're my family**

**And**

**This is fanfic, real have me!**

**Warning!: Genderswitch, gaje, abal, miss typo(s), alur kek kereta listrik,**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**And**

**Don't copy my fanfic please :D**

**START STORY !**

* * *

><p>Wook<em>-ie<em>?

"Hahh~" Ryeowook menghela nafasnya cukup lama. Nafasnya sedikit tersendat setelah kembali ke depan pintu apartemen Yesung. _Yeoja_ mungil itu memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya yang terlihat rapih. Namun masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang sedikit tersendat. Entah apa yang baru saja dilakukannya. Keringat keluar dengan deras dari pori-pori tubuhnya. Pakaiannya juga sedikit basah karena keringat. Melihat itu Yesung hanya menatapnya tidak mengerti. Dokter muda itu kemudian membuka pintu apartemennya secara keseluruhan meminta Ryeowook segera masuk.

"Hahh~" kembali suara hembusan nafas Ryeowook terdengar dengan jelas ditelinga lebar Yesung. Sekarang _yeoja_ mungil itu mendudukkan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu dan menyenderkan tubuhnya. Kepalanya mendongak ke atas berusaha mendapatkan oksigen yang cukup. Jemari lentiknya mencari remote AC dan menghidupkannya.

"Kau kenapa?"

"_Lift_.."

"_Lift_?" tanya Yesung sedikit bingung.

"_Lift_-nya rusak. Jadi aku harus naik tangga manual."

Degh

Bagaimana tidak. Apartemen Yesung memang tidak terlalu tinggi. Tapi ini lantai empat pantas saja keringatnya mengalir begitu deras dan terlihat sekali ia begitu lelah.

Yesung berjalan menuju dapur dan mengambil gelas untuk kemudian mengisinya dengan air mineral. Tidak butuh waktu lama ia kembali mendekati Ryeowook.

"Minumlah..." pintanya menyerahkan gelas bening berisikan air mineral.

"Hmm?" Ryeowook mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Yesung yang menyodorkan air minum.

"Terima kasih~" ucap Ryeowook mengambil gelas bening itu dan meneguk airnya. Hanya dalam hitungan beberapa detik saja cairan itu habis.

_"Maaf sayang~"_ batin Yesung kemudian memilih duduk disebelah Ryeowook. Yesung masih saja memperhatikan Ryeowook. Yeoja manis itu masih mengatur nafasnya agar normal kembali.

"Yesung_-ie _sudah tidak apa? Kenapa kau trus saja berjalan? Harusnya kau istirahat di tempat tidurmu. Orang sakit tidak boleh banyak bergerak."

Dokter muda itu menaikkan satu alisnya karena tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Ryeowook. Yeoja manis itu meletakkan gelas ditangannya ke atas meja kemudian berusaha menarik tubuh Yesung untuk kembali ke kamar.

Beberapa jam berlalu sejak Ryeowook mulai membereskan apartemen Yesung yang tidak terlalu berantakan. Beberapa kali ia harus turun dan naik tangga manual apartemen karena _Lift_ yang masih tidak bisa diperbaiki untuk membeli ataupun mengambil sesuatu. Ia benar-benar menganggap Yesung sakit. Orang sakit tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Saat itu _yeoja_ mungil itu mencoba mengingat sedikit masa lalunya bersama kakek dan neneknya. Akhh bagaimana mungkin ia tidak ingat. Kakek Ryeowook begitu menyayangi neneknya. Mereka pasangan yang saling mengasihi dan dari sanalah Ryeowook tahu siapa yang akan merawat dan menyembuhkan seseorang ketika ia sakit. Orang itu bukan dokter karena seorang dokter hanya mengecek dan memberi obat. Mereka tidak ditugaskan untuk menyelidiki dan merawat. Orang yang menyayangi kitalah yang akan merawat sampai kita sembuh, semacam dokter pribadi mungkin. Dokter pribadi yang bukan lulusan fakultas kedokteran. Dokter pribadi yang hanya butuh banyak waktu luang dan perhatian.

"Aku sudah membereskan semuanya," lirih Ryeowook kembali mendudukkan tubuh mungilnya di sofa ruang tamu apartemen Yesung. Meninggalkan _namja_ tampan yang beberapa waktu lalu dipaksanya untuk tidur di kamar.

Rasa kantuk mulai menghampirinya. Kelopak matanya perlahan mulai turun menutup sepasang manik coklat caramel cerahnya. Menarik bantalan sofa dan memeluknya.

Cklek

"Ekhh~"

Ia kembali terbangun saat mendengar suara pintu dibuka. Dengan mata yang masih setengah terpejam Ryeowook menoleh ke sumber suara yang berasal dari pintu kamar Yesung.

"Yesung_-ie_kenapa bangun?" tanya Ryeowook melangkahkan kaki mendekati Yesung. Ia sedikit mendongat menatap _namja_ yang kini mengeringkan rambutnya.

_Namja_ tampan itu mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali mendapati Ryeowook berdiri di depannya. Diliriknya jam dinding yang tertempel di dinding ruang tamu. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka menyadari hari sudah malam.

"Wook_-ie_? Kau tidak pulang?"

"Hmm?"

Ryeowook memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan berusaha meminta Yesung mengulang pertanyaannya. Tapi sebelum Yesung mengulang pertanyaannya Ryeowook ikut menoleh menatap arat pandang Yesung yang kembali meatap jam dinding di ruang tamu.

"Ya Tuhan... Sudah malam. Aku akan kembali besok pagi. Bye~"

Chup

Sebuah kecupan yang terasa lembut menyentuh hangat pipi chubby Yesung, sentuhan yang hanya sekilas. "Tunggu! Aku akan mengatarmu pulang!" teriaknya menghentikan langkah Ryeowook.

"Yesung_-ie _sedang sakit. Jadi istirahatlah. Aku akan pulang dengan Taksi... Hmm... Aku sudah tidak marah lagi padamu. Bye~"

Dengan kata perpisahaan terakhir ia menghilang dibalik pintu. Harus menuruni tangga manual karena sampai malam _Lift_ apartemen Yesung tak kunjung diperbaiki.

Sebegitu cepat perasaan marahnya hilang. Hanya karena rasa sayangnya yang mungkin berlebihan. Ryeowook tidak pernah bisa marah pada _namja_ tampan itu. Ia terlalu mencintainya. Hanya Yesung yang dimilikinya di kota ini. Yahhh, hanya _namja_ bermata obsidian itu saja yang ada di dekatnya.

≠**Ý≠**

Matanya terpejam dan sangat rapat. Ia membalut tubuh mungilnya dengan selimut tebal untuk mendapatkan kehangatan. Besok pagi ia harus bisa membuka matanya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Beberapa orang di kota ini mulai berjalan di pagi hari. Sinar matahari hanya terasa sedikit ketika awan menutupinya. Ponsel Ryeowook bergetar menandakan sebuah panggilan masuk.

Jemari mungilnya meraba letak ponsel yang terletak di dekat kepalanya. Diintipnya nama siapa yang sedang menghubunginya hanya dengan mata kirinya saja. Cahaya ponsel mungkin sedikit menyilaukan di pagi hari.

"Hallo..." suaranya masih sedikit parau karena baru saja bangun tidur.

"_Kau baru bangun sayang? Kyungsoo ingin bicara denganmu."_

"_Eonnie! Eonnie_!"

Suara teriakan dari sebrang sana memaksa Ryeowook untuk segera bangun. Ia menarik selimutnya dan menutupi tubuhnya untuk menghalangi angin pagi yang terasa dingin. Ia tahu _yeoja_ kecil berumur lima tahun itu pasti sedang berusaha merebut ponsel dari genggaman ibunya.

"_Ne_ Kyung_-ie_... Wook_-ie_? Kau masih mendengar kan sayang?"

"Iya Ma..." jawab Ryeowook singkat atas pertanyaan _yeoja_ yang dinikahi ayahnya beberapa tahun lalu.

"_Eonnie_~"

"Hmm?"

"Kapan pulang? _Eonnie_ akan segera pulang kan? Kau akan menghadiri kelulusanku di TK kan?"

"..."

"_Eonnie_! Kau mendengarkanku!"

Akhh baiklah... Suara nyaring Kyungsoo kembali menyadarkan Ryeowook yang masih setengah sadar. _Yeoja_ mungil itu sadar anggukan pelannya tidak akan terlihat oleh anak kecil disebrang sana.

"Hmm oke... _Eonnie_ akan pulang sebelum kau lulus."

"Akhh benarkah? Aku akan menunggumu. Aku... Aku merindukanmu."

Percakapan mereka tidak berlangsung lama. Hanya beberapa saat saja sampai Ryeowook harus mengakhirinya panggilan itu. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di pinggiran tempat tidur. Mengetik beberapa kata dan mengirim pesan singkat untuk kekasihnya.

_"Aku akan ke apartemen _Yesung_-ie."_

**Send**

Pesang singkat itu kemudian terkirim. Ia segera melangkah menuju kamar mandi untuk membereskan dirinya. Walau lelah ia ingin memastikan Yesung tidak sakit lagi.

Sesungguhnya Ryeowook hanya begitu panik kalau seseorang yang disayangnya harus sakit. Bahkan flu sedikit saja akan membuatnya panik. Tahu kenapa?

Neneknya meninggal karena sakit flu. Awalnya hanya karena flu yang kemudian tak kunjung sembuh.

Setahun kemudian kakeknya meninggal karena serangan jantung ringan. Itu juga penyebab kenapa ia begitu panik saat melihat Luna sakit. Mereka baru saja menjadi teman beberapa hari. Dan itu berlaku juga untuk Yesung. Ryeowook tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang sudah bersamanya beberapa tahun belakangan ini.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Wangi parfum akan menghilang seiring dengan waktu yang dilalui. Seperti menyiratkan sebuah perpisahan._

_Maka jangan pernah berikan parfum sebagai hadiah untukku._

Ryeowook mencoba mengatur nafasnya saat tiba di depan pintu apartemen Yesung. _Yeoja_ mungil itu sedikit bergumam kesal karena pihak apartemen tak kunjung memperbaiki _Lift_ di gedung itu. Ia benar-benar heran apa tidak ada penghuni apartemen yang mengajukan protes agar fasilitas itu bisa dipergunakan dengan normal kembali.

Tidak mau berfikir akan hal itu ia mengeluarkan kunci apartemen Yesung dan mencoba melangkah masuk. Ruangan itu hening dan tidak ada siapapun. Ryeowook segera membuka pintu kamar Yesung dan menemukan dokter muda itu terbaring di ranjang tempat tidurnya.

"Yesung_-ie _masih sakit?" tanya Ryeowook pelan. Gerakan tangannya yang pelan saat menyingkirkan rambut depan Yesung membangunkan _namja_ tampan itu.

Sebenarnya Yesung memang baru terbangun. Bukan karena ia menjadi benar-benar sakit melainkan terlalu lelah karena bekerja semalaman menyalin beberapa dokumen miliknya. Pada pihak rumah sakit ia absen dengan alasan izin dan akibatnya ia harus menyelesaikan beberapa dokumen lainnya. Ini agar kebohongannya tidak terbongkar.

Tapi Yesung tidak masalah melakukan ini selama Ryeowook akan berada dengan jarak sedekat ini dengannya.

"Eungh... Tentu saja masih sakit. Hmm kaubisa masakkan sesuatu untukku sayang?"

Yesung mencoba bangun dari posisi berbaringnya. Ia engelus pelan surai kecoklatan Ryeowook. Wangi jeruk dari rambut Ryeowook membuatnya mencium pelan kepala mungil itu. Aroma pagi hari yang terlalu segar dan terasa begitu nyaman.

Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya cepat. Ia segera meletakkan ranselnya di atas kursi di dekat ranjang Yesung. Segera saja ia melangkah memasuki dapur minimalis Yesung dan mengenakan apron berwarna putih susu. Mencuci beras dan memasukkannya ke dalam panci dengan air yang lebih dari cukup. Mungkin bubur yang lembut akan lebih baik untuk dimakan orang yang sakit.

Setelah hampir satu jam sibuk di dapur ia menyelesaikan semua makanan yang harus disajikan kepada Yesung.

"Obatku di dalam lemari itu," tunjuk Yesung pada kotak plastik bermarna biru muda di dalam lemari yang terletak tidak jauh dari meja makannya. Ryeowook yang melihatnya segera mengambilnya dan menemukan beberapa obat yang tidak dimengertinya sebagai obat apa. Tanpa bertanya Ryeowook menyerahkannya. Sebenarnya itu hanya vitamin dan obat daya tahan tubuh saja, Yesung biasa meminumnya beberapa kali setelah bekerja lembur.

"Bisa ambilkan koran pagi ini?"

"Ekhh? Baiklah."

"Remote TV dimana?"

"Aku akan mencarinya."

"Wook_-ie_? _Banana milk_."

"Aku akan mengambilkannya."

"Buku?"

"Akan kucari."

"Wook..."

"**Apa lagi!?" **teriaknya cukup keras.

Degh

Yesung sadar Ryeowook terlihat lelah karena tidak sampai beberapa menit ia duduk dan Yesung menyuruhnya melakukan banyak hal. Mungkin bagi dokter muda itu menyenangkan bisa melihat kekasihnya memenuhi permintaannya dengan sedikit panik. Ia masih sedikit terdiam saat _yeoja_ mungil itu sedikit berteriak dengannya.

"Ini sudah siang... Obatku?" lirihnya benar-benar terlihat seperti orang sakit. Mungkin berada di rumah sakit cukup lama membuat Yesung paham raut wajah seperti apa yang harus diperlihatkannya.

"Akan ku ambil."

'_Hahh~ selamat.' _batin Yesung tidak ingin Ryeowook kembali marah padanya.

Ryeowook kembali dengan membawa obat yang diminta oleh Yesung. Ia mem-pout bibirnya lucu dengan mengghentakkan kakinya ke lantai. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Yesung_-ie _bisa sakit. Kata Luna dua hari kau sakit. Kemarin sakit, hari ini juga sakit."

Yesung yang selesai menelan pil berwarna hijau yang sebenarnya hanya vitamin itu melirik ke arah Ryeowook. Dilihatnya _yeoja_ mungil itu menyenderkan tubuhnya di sofa tanpa berniat memperhatikan acara TV yang sejak tadi menyala dan disaksikan Yesung.

"Kau lelah merawatku?"

"Hmm? Maaf aku mengeluh. Padahal dulu_ Harabeoji_ tidak mengeluh merawat _haelmoni_ yang sakit berbulan-bulan," lirih Ryeowook pelan. Ia menyesal mengeluh saat merawat Yesung yang sebenarnya hanya berpura-pura sakit.

_"Harabeoji?"_ kembali _namja_ tampan itu membatin. Sejujurnya Ryeowook tidak terlalu banyak bercerita tentang keluarga ketika mereka memulai berpacaran. Yang ia tahu hanya kedua orang tuanya bercerai enam tahun lalu kemudian ayahnya menikah lagi dan sekarang ia memiliki seorang adik _yeoja_ yang umurnya cukup jauh darinya.

Ketika waktu melanjutkan jarum jam menuju sore hari menyadarkan Ryeowook untuk segera membereskan apartemen Yesung dan kembali pulang. Ada beberapa hal yang harus dikerjakannya saat kembali nanti.

Mungkin Yesung tidak sadar kalau Ryeowook sudah selesai bimbingan dan harus mengikuti test ujian masuk besok pagi-pagi sekali.

"Kau mau pulang? Bawalah mobil."

Ryeowook terlihat sedikit berfikir sebelum menyetujuinya. Mungkin dengan membawa mobil Yesung ia bisa lebih cepat sampai tujuan.

Hari-hari yang dilewatinya tidak terlalu sama. Ada banyak hal yang dilakukannya sedikit berbeda dari sebelumnya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Malam yang sunyi di rumah sakit medical centre. Sungmin menghela nafasnya untuk kesekian kali. Hari ini Yesung tidak memberi kabar. Panggilannya tidak di angkat, pesannya tidak dibalas. Harus berapa lama ia menunggu agar _namja_ yang lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya itu meliriknya walau hanya beberapa saat saja. Ia ingin seperti dulu seperti teman masa kecil yang selalu ada di dekatnya dan memberikan perhatian penuh sebagai seorang kakak.

Yesung yang selalu membuatnya tertawa dan mengajarinya banyak hal.

"Hahh~" helaan nafas itu kembali kaluar menyadarkan seorang yeoja tua yang sedang berbaring sedikit terganggu dan akhirnya mencoba untuk bangun.

"Mama terbangun?" tanya Sungmin sedikit tidak enak karena ia sadar pasti _yeoja_ tua di hadapannya terbangun karena suara pelan yang dibuatnya.

_Yeoja_ itu tak menjawab, ia mencoba untuk bangun dari tidurnya dan menyenderkan tubuh ringannya di senderan ranjang rumah sakit tempatnya tinggal beberapa hari ini setelah penyakitnya kembali kambuh.

"Kau kenapa Min? Sesuatu menganggumu? Mau bercerita pada _ahjumma_?"

_Ahjumma_?

Bukankah sebelumnya Sungmin memanggilnya Mama? Akhh tentu saja bukan orang tua kandung. Bukankah ibu kandung dari Choi Sungmin sudah meninggal sejak _yeoja_ cantik itu masih menjadi anak kecil. Tapi _yeoja_ tua yang kini dihadapannya bukanlah orang yang baru dilihatnya. Sudah bertahun-tahun ia memanggilnya Mama sekalipun _yeoja_ tua ini masih menyebutnya dengan orang asing dan kondisinyalah yang membawa Sungmin menjadi seorang dokter. Ia ingin menyembuhkan _yeoja_ tua yang dipanggilnya Mama saat ini.

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Sejak tadi kau hanya menghela nafasmu saja."

"Aku hanya lelah... Yahhh aku hanya lelah dengan pekerjaan ini."

Tersirat sekali kebohongan dari wajah cantiknya.

"_Ahjumma_ tahu kau berbohong. Ada sesuatu yang lain hmm?"

Sungmin harus menyerah. Mungkin _yeoja_ di hadapannya ini adalah seorang psikolog atau sifat keibuan yang dimilikinya menyadarkan akan kebohongan Sungmin.

"Yesung_-ie _tidak menjawab panggilanku dan juga membalas pesanku."

"Mungkin dia sibuk," potong _yeoja_ itu cepat.

"Dia bersama kekasihnya."

_Yeoja_ tua itu mengerti. Ia cukup mendengar cerita Sungmin beberapa hari ini untuk mengingatkannya dalam mengenal Yesung yang beberapa kali ditemuinya. Merentangkan kedua tangannya meminta Sungmin memeluknya. Segera saja dokter cantik itu memebenamkan kepalanya dan menikmati sentuhan hangat bagai seorang ibu yang diinginkannya. Ia hanya memeluknya dengan perlahan tidak ingin mengganggu jalannya infus yang terpasang di tangan _yeoja_ tua itu.

"Kau tahu Min? Terkadang cinta itu memang membuat kita harus menunggu atau melepaskannya. Sekarang tinggal kau pilih yang mana?"

"Aku tahu itu. Aku akan menunggunya..."

Tekadnya sudah bulat dan tidak akan melepaskan _namja_ yang sudah membawanya kembali merasakan kehidupan. Akan menunggu sampai setidaknya sekali saja dokter muda itu menyadari keberadaannya.

* * *

><p><em>'Aku pernah memilih melepaskan orang yang kucintai.'<em>

* * *

><p>Sudah hampir lima belas menit mereka berpelukan. Sampai akhirnya <em>yeoja<em> tua itu meminta Sungmin untuk beristirahat daripada trus terjaga menemaninya yang hanya bisa terbarign di ranjang rumah sakit.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Malam harinya Ryeowook memprint-out cukup banyak lembaran yang berisikan tentang ujian masuk fakultas seni. Sepertinya ia benar-benar berniat untuk menjadi seorang seniman yang berpendidikkan.

Suara ketukan angin pada jendela, televisi yang menyala, dan beberapa kali terdengar suara kertas yang dibolak balik bergantian dan bertahap.

"Aku lelah~" gumam Ryeowook entah pada siapa. Ia mulai lelah mengerjakan beberapa soal dan membaca cukup banyak lembar. Beberapa saat kemudian sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman. Ryeowook melangkah keluar kamarnya dan membuka ruangan yang beberapa waktu lalu sempat dibukanya. Menyingkirkan kain putih penutup grand piano berwarna putih susu dan mulai menarik tempat duduk kesukaannya. Jemari lentiknya mulai menekan beberapa tuts piano menimbulkan suara yang terdengar lembut. Merasa tidak cukup menekan tuts-tuts piano tanpa beraturan ia mencoba berdiri dan mencari buku partitur yang tersusun di antara beberapa album photo dan juga buku-buku tentang music lainnya.

_Yeoja_ mungil itu terlihat sedikit bingung untuk menggapai buku yang diinginkannya. Dengan sedikit keras ia melompat dan membuat beberapa album di sebelah buku partitur yang diinginkannya ikut terjatuh ke lantai.

"Uhuk!"

Debu yang menumpuk di lantai mengakibatkan dirinya terbatuk saat hendak memungut album dan buku partiturnya.

"Umma~"

Suaranya terdengar parau. Sudah berapa lama ia tidak mengingat _yeoja_ cantik yang dulu sering kali bercerita banyak hal kepadanya. Sudah berapa lama ia tidak bertemu dengan _yeoja_ itu? Ia hanya merindukan keluarga kecilnya yang dulu hidup penuh dengan kebahagiaan. Yang dulu menjalani hari dengan penuh kasih sayang. Kehidupan normal seperti anak lain pada umumnya. Kehidupan bersama orang yang melahirkannya.

Album photo itu berisi photo keluarganya yang masih lengkap. Bahkan masih ada photo nenen dan kakeknya yang masih hidup. Itu sepuluh tahun lalu saat Ryeowook masih di sekolah dasar. Ada banyak kenangan di dalamnya sebelum tiga orang di dalam album photo itu menghilang dari hidupnya saat ini.

Ryeowook tidak mengembalikan album photo miliknya. Ia mengambilnya bersamaan dengan buku partitur piano. Meletakkan album dengan cover biru laut itu di dekat grand piano nya. Ryeowook menunda keinginannya untuk memainkan piano, mungkin akan lebih baik bisa mengenang masa kecilnya yang bahagia untuk beberapa saat ini. Bahkan hingga jam di dinding menunjukkan pukul satu malam lalu hanya menyisahkan suara hembusan angin kota di malam hari.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Pagi harinya Ryeowok terbangun karena suara berisik yang di timbulkan oleh kendaraan yang melintas di jalan depan gedung apartemennya. Matanya yang sedikit terbuka mencoba menoleh ke arah fentilasi ruangan yang hanya mendapat pencahayaan dari pintu ruang tamu apartemennya.

"Ukhh..." lenguhnya saat cahaya yang berkilauan itu seolah menusuk matanya. Jemarinya spontan menghalangi cahaya itu.

Masih dengan setengah sadar _yeoja_ mungil itu kemudian melangkah dengan gontai menuju keluar ruangan. Cahaya yang diterimanya lebih banyak lagi membuatnya menutup rapat kedua matanya dan berjalan hanya dengan meraba-raba ruangan kosong sembari mencoba menyesuaikan diri.

Degh

"ASTAGA! Kenapa aku bisa kesiangan!"

Drap drap

Suara langkah kaki itu memulai pagi harinya. Harusnya ia sudah berada di gedung universitas dan mengikuti tes ujian masuk yang sudah dimulai lima belas menit lalu. Ryeowook segera mencuci mukanya dan mengambil peralatan tulis miliknya. _Yeoja_ mungil itu berlari secepatnya menuju mobil milik Yesung yang diparkirkanya di halaman apartemen.

Tidak ada yang tahu ia menahan kantuknya sampai jam berapa tadi malam. Hanya saja ia benar-benar berantakan saat ini.

"Gedung E ruang 5!"

Tap

Kakinya berhenti tepat di depan ruangan yang dicarinya. Kedatangannya mengalihkan pandangan beberapa orang yang juga mengikuti ujian masuk. Di sudut ruangan terdapat bangku kosong dan di sebelahnya terduduk Luna. _Yeoja_ cantik yang memberikan formulir pendaftaran kepadanya.

"Kim Ryeowook."

Mendengar nama yang dikatakan Ryeowook pengawas ruangan segera mempersilahkannya masuk.

Sepertinya Tuhan benar-benar memberinya kesempatan untuk mewujudkan impiannya. Dengan waktu yang terisah Ryeowook hanya berharap beberapa soal yang dikerjakannya dapat membantunya lulus. Tidak peduli pada nilai tertinggi yang hanya di inginkannya saat ini adalah lulus test tertulis.

Waktu yang singkat mengharuskan Ryeowook segera mengumpulkan kertas ujiannya. Ia segera membereskan peralatan tulisnya.

"Kenapa terlambat?" tanya Luna yang kini berjalan di sebelah Ryeowook.

"Aku kesiangan~" lirih Ryeowook pelan. Ia terdengar benar-benar hanya berharap bisa lulus pada ujian kali ini.

"Owhhh kau bertemu Dokter Kim?"

"Hu um... Akhh Yesung_-ie_! Aku harus ke apartemennya sekarang. Aku pergi dulu Luna. Bye~"

Kembali ia melangkah dengan cepat meninggalkan temannya yang hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Ryeowook hanya lelah... Sungguh ia benar-benar lelah dengan hari-hari yang dijalaninya. Ujiannya selesai tapi Yesung masih sakit dan dengan teganya sampai siang hari Ryeowook tidak memperhatikan Yesung.

Bagaimana keadaan dokter muda itu? Bagaimana ini apa ia sudah meminum obatnya atau apa ia sudah sarapan? Yang paling Ryeowook cemaskan adalah apa ia masih sakit?

Mobil yang dikendarainya melaju cukup kencang di jalanan kota yang terlihat sepi. Hanya sedikit kendaraan yang melintas membuatnya sedikit leluasa mengendarai mobil hitam itu.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Mawar..._

_Sejak zaman kuno hingga sampai saat ini bunga mawar selalu diberikan kepada orang yang di anggap spesial. Dalam menunjukkan kasih sayangnya mawar melambangkan hal itu._

"Maaf..." suara Yesung terdengar pelan.

"Aku mengerti..." dokter muda itu mengambil dokumen yang beberapa jam lalu baru diselesaikannya.

"Aku akan segera ke sana. Tenangkan dirimu," ia kembali berucap sembari memasukkan beberapa dokumen ke dalam tas kerjanya.

"Kau masih mendengar kan? Aku akan segera ke sana," tanyanya pada seseorang yang baru saja menghubunginya.

"Aku tahu aku tidak sakit. Maaf aku terlalu egois berpura-pura sakit dan mengabaikan pasienku. Aku segera kesana."

Tut tut

_Namja_ bermata obsidan kembar itu menarik jazz putih miliknya dan beberapa kali berjalan dari satu tempat ke tempat lainnya di dalam apartemennya seolah mencari sesuatu. Mengabaikan pintu apartemen yang terbuka. ia mencari benda yang tidak ada di sana. Membuka laci meja kemudian bergumam tidak jelas karena kebodohannya sendiri.

"Ya Tuhan... Aku memberikan kunci mobilku pada Ryeowook!" gumam Yesung panik saat mengingat kunci mobil yang dibutuhkannya saat ini ada pada kekasihnya. Padahal ia harus kerumah sakit untuk menangani pasiennya. Pasien yang saat ini membutuhkan perawatan darinya.

"Mencari ini?"

**Degh**

Yesung membalik tubuhnya menghadap sosok mungil yang kini berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya yang entah sejak kapan ia berdiri di sana.

"Wook_-ie_? Syukurlah kau datang segera. Aku harus segera ke rumah sakit." ia mengambil kunci mobil dari tangan Ryeowook dan menggunakan sepatu kerjanya.

Ryeowook berdiri di belakang kekasihnya "Yesung_-ie _tidak mau menjelaskan sesuatu padaku?"

"Apa?" Yesung sedikit terkejut mendengar suara Ryewook yang parau.

Bukan! Dia tidak menangis tapi suaranya memang terdengar parau karena terlalu lelah. Wajahnya pucat dan keringat keluar dari pori-porinya. Yang Yesung tahu _Lift_ apartemennya sudah diperbaiki tapi kenapa kekasih dihadapannya kini berkeringat dan wajahnya terlihat pucat.

"_Chagiya_? Kau tidak apa."

"Yesung_-ie _tidak sakit? Hanya berpura-pura sakit? Tapi kenapa?"

Yesung menyesal berniat menjebak Ryeowook. Ia meninggalkan pasiennya dan mengecewakan kekasih yang begitu disayanginya. Menyadari kesalahan yang dibuatnya Yesung berjalan mendekati Ryeowook. Berusaha menghapus jarak diantara keduanya.

"Apa Yesung_-ie _ingin balas dendam padaku? Apa kau tahu karena terlalu lelah menggurusmu aku bangun kesiangan. Yesung_-ie _tahu hari ini aku ujian tertulis? Aku... Karena kesiangan hanya mengerjakan beberapa soal saja. Aku lelah~"

Suara Ryeowook benar-benar lirih. Ia mencoba menyusun kata-kata yang terdengar kacau namun Yesung dengan perlahan bisa mengerti maksud _yeoja _mungil itu.

"Sayang~" lirih Yesung pelan.

Jemari lentik Ryewoook terangkat dan menangkup kedua pipi _chubby_ Yesung. Ia sedikit mendongak menatap sepasang obsidian kembar Yesung. "Kau tidak sakit kan?" tanyanya pelan. Mata Ryeowook terlihat sayu.

Dokter muda itu terdiam sejenak. "Maaf sayang~ aku tidak sakit. Aku baik-baik saja..." ucapnya sedikit terbata.

Ryeowook sedikit berjinjit dan mengecup pelan bibir Yesung. Ia tersenyum kecil walau wajahnya benar-benar terlihat lelah.

"Hahh~ syukurlah~"

**Brukh**

"Wook_-ie_!"

Siang itu Yesung tahu satu hal. Jangan pernah mencoba mengecewakan Ryeowook. Beruntung Yesung cepat menangkap tubuh Ryeowook dan membuat _yeoja_ mungil itu tidak terjatuh ke lantai saat pusing dan lelah yang dideritanya membuatnya pingsan.

Panik! Tentu saja Yesung panik. Ia harus membawa Ryeowook kerumah sakit, membiarkan seorang teman seprofesi dengannya merawat kekasihnya disaat ia harus melakukan perawatan pada pasien yang membutuhkannya.

"Kenapa bisa terjadi Min?" tanya Yesung segera pada Sungmin yang hanya bisa terduduk di kursi koridor rumah sakit. _Yeoja_ cantik itu memegang kedua lututnya dan hanya menatap lantai putih rumah sakit. Ia mencoba menahan air matanya tapi tetap saja liquid bening itu mengalir membuat Yesung duduk di sebelah Sungmin dan memeluknya mencoba mengalirkan kehangatan.

"Sssshhhhhh berhentilah menangis. Kau bisa ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p>Jangan lupa review kembali untuk semangat melanjutkannya. Terima kasih banyak semuanya ^^<p>

Salam hangat,

Yesung's child.

.

.

Yongie


	5. Chapter 5 'memorries

**TRAMPA**

**( 5****th**** Story; Memorries)**

**Author:: yongie13**

**Pair: Yewook**

**Desclaimer: SJ! They're MINE!**

**SM FAMILY! They're my family**

**And**

**This is fanfic, real have me!**

**Warning!: Genderswitch, gaje, abal, miss typo(s), alur kek kereta listrik,**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**And**

**Don't copy my fanfic please :D**

**START STORY !**

* * *

><p>"<em>Mama<em>... Tadi malam _Mama_ masih bicara denganku," Sungmin memulai ceritanya dengan suara yang parau karena menangis. "tadi pagi juga masih memakan sarapan dan juga obatnya. Tapi..."

Yesung mencoba bersabar untuk mendengarkan cerita Sungmin. _Yeoja_ cantik itu kini terlihat begitu rapuh. "Dia melupakanku lagi kemudian menolak bantuanku... Lalu... _Mama_ mengeluarkan darah dan terjatuh dari ranjangnya. Aku sudah mencoba menangkapnya tapi tidak bisa."

Liquid bening milik Sungmin membasahi jazz putih Yesung. Dokter muda itu memeluk erat orang yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai adik dan diberinya kasih sayang penuh itu.

"Sekarang sebaiknya kau temani _Mama_-mu sebelum _Ahjushi_ kemari. Aku harus menemui Ryeowook. Tetaplah tenang di depannya mengerti?"

"Hu um..."

Walau tidak ingin Yesung pergi meninggalkannya tapi Sungmin harus membiarkan dokter muda yang menangani penyakit orang yang dipanggilnya _mama_ itu pergi menemui kekasihnya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Namja_ tampan itu kini berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit. Langkahnya begitu cepat. Ada seseorang yang harus segera ditemuinya dan ia seharusnya bisa tiba sebelum _yeoja_ mungil itu terbangun.

"Dia hanya kelelahan Yesung_-ie_... Biarkan dia istirahat beberapa waktu. Kau juga dokter jadi aku tidak akan menjelaskan apa saja yang harus kau lakukan saat ia sadar nanti."

"Hmm terima kasih banyak Yun..."

Dokter yang lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya itu hanya tersenyum lalu meninggalkan Yesung. Setelah dokter itu pergi, Yesung segera memasuki ruangan Ryeowook. Wajah Ryeowook terlihat sedikit pucat, tubuhnya terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit dan dibalut selimut bergaris khas rumah sakit. Tidak ada infus di pergelangan tangannya. Suara nafasnya terdengar teratur. Sepertinya ia memang hanya butuh istirahat lebih. Yesung mendudukkan dirinya di kursi sebelah ranjang Ryeowook. Jemari mungil dokter muda itu perlahan menggenggam pelan tangan Ryeowook. Mengecupnya beberapa kali dan merasakan tangan itu sedikit dingin. Menutup erat matanya menyadari kebodohan yang dilakukannya. Ia dengan sadar mengingat apa yang dilakukan Ryeowook padanya kemarin. Naik turun tangga, mencari barang-barangnya, menyiapkan makanan, mengambil barang-barang yang terkadang tidak terlalu diperlukan saat itu. Hanya karena merasa senang Ryeowook begitu memperhatikannya.

"_Mianhaeyo~"_ lirih Yesung pelan. Suara baritone itu terdengar berat.

Ruangan yang didominasi warna putih itu terasa tidak asing untuk Yesung. Setiap hari ia selalu melewati ruangan dengan nuansa seperti ini. Tapi berbeda dengan yang ini. Ada seseorang terbaring di sana. Tanpa darah, hanya dengan kondisi yang terlelap.

"Eughh..."

Gerakan yang dibuat Yesung mungkin menyadarkan Ryeowook. Perlahan sepasang coklat caramelnya berputar dibalik kelopak matanya. Mencoba terbuka dan membiasakan diri dengan cahaya menyilaukan dari jendela kaca yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari tempatnya terbaring.

Yesung segera menunduk menghadap wajah Ryeowook. Berharap yang dilihat pertama oleh kekasihnya adalah dirinya. Jemarinya tidak melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Ryeowook.

"_Baby?" _panggil Yesung pelan.

Ia menyingkirkan poni Ryeowook dan membiarkan kekasihnya menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya sekitar. Terlihat Ryeowook yang mulai sadar dan merasakan keberadaan Yesung.

Ia menghirup udara di ruangan dan mencoba bernafas dengan normal. Meminta bantuan Yesung untuk bangun dan bersender di ranjang rumah sakit. Tubuhnya terasa lemas, pandangannya masih sedikit sayu dan kulitnya kini putih pucat. Perlahan tanpa bicara jemarinya menangkup sepasang pipi chubby Yesung. Mata coklat caramel miliknya memperhatikan Yesung dengan seksama. "Yesung_-ie_..." gumamnya pelan.

Yesung menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Tangannya yang tadi masih menggenggam erat tangan Ryeowook ikut merasakan kulit kekasihnya menjadi sedikit hangat. "Maaf~" lirihnya kembali dengan suara baritone yang kali ini terdengar terbata. _Namja_ tampan itu kini bergeser dan duduk di pinggir ranjang Ryeowook. Membiarkan _yeoja_ manis itu masih menangkup kedua pipi chubby miliknya. Pandanganya keduanya bertemu. Rasanya terasa hampa saat seseorang yang kau sayangi kini terbaring sakit, saat ia bicara suaranya terdengar begitu pelan, sentuhannya begitu lembut.

"Kau tidak apa kan? Yesung_-ie _tidak sakit kan?"

Rasanya hati Yesung mencuat mendengar pertanyaan ringan Ryeowook. Hanya dua kalimat singkat dengan suara yang pelan bahkan seperti orang yang sedang berisik. Kepala besarnya menggeleng pelan menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya.

"Aku tidak apa. Aku tidak sakit... Maafkan aku..." jawab Yesung cepat.

"Hahh~" hembusan nafas hangat Ryeowook menyapu wajah tampan Yesung. Membuat _namja_ itu menutup matanya lembut saat merasakan hawa nafas hangat itu berhembus di wajahnya. "Aku bersyukur kau tidak sakit. Kalau kau sakit aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa."

"Tidak... Tidak perlu melakukan apapun. Aku tidak akan sakit. Aku berjanji padamu _Baby_ ~" potong Yesung segera.

Masih terbesit rasa bersalah dalam hati Yesung. Sampai akhirnya ia menarik nafasnya dalam mencium pelan kening Ryeowook. Hanya sebuah kecupan ringan yang mampu membuat keduanya menutup mata sekedar untuk menikmati sentuhan itu. Rasanya seperti kembali pada masa lalu.

Yesung membuat Ryeowook memejamkan matanya. Ujung hidung kedua orang itu bersentuhan dengan jarak yang begitu pendek. Yesung dengan jelas bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Ryeowook. Ia maish menggenggam jemari Ryeowook.

"Aku mau pulang~" bisik Ryeowook.

Suara pelan Ryeowook membuat Yesung yang samar-samar mendengarnya segera menghentikan aktivitasnya. Ia menatap kekasihnya yang kini mem-pout bibirnya. Sungguh ia terlihat begitu lucu bagaikan anak lima tahun yang tidak mendapat gula-gula sebagai cemilannya.

"Baiklah... Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Tapi nanti sore. Istirahatlah dulu di sini."

Situasi seperti ini mungkin tidak pernah diharapan dokter muda itu. Bagi Yesung tawa ringan yang keluar dari bibir kecil Ryeowook, senyum bahagianya, dua gelembung di pipi tirusnya dan matanya yang sering kali menyipit karena mengintimidasi dan mengungkapkan kekesalannya adalah hal yang paling disukainya. Terlebih dari itu pada diri Ryeowook seperti apapun itu dia melengkapi kehidupan yang menurutnya hanya jalanan lurus yang telah dibuat oleh keluarganya.

"Tapi?"

Yesung segera memotong ucapan Ryeowook yang meminta untuk segera keluar dari tempat bernuansa putih ini. "Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Aku mohon kau istirahat di sini. _Oppa_ berjanji akan mengantarmu pulang nanti sore. Hmm?"

Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Yesung_-ie_ akan bekerja kan? Aku tidak mau sendirian di ruangan ini. Aku akan pulang dengan taksi."

"_Chagiya_?" sergah Yesung cepat. Ia mengangkat wajah mungil Ryeowook dan menatap lurus iris coklat caramel milik kekasihnya itu. "_Oppa_ akan mengantarmu pulang nanti sore. Kau bisa kan menunggu sebentar lagi? Tinggal beberapa jam saja."

_Yeoja_ mungil itu kembali menggeleng. Ia masih ingin pulang, ia tahu Yesung tidak akan menemaninya di ruangan ini. Terlalu banyak pasien yang harus di urus olehnya. "Dokter yang memeriksamu meminta _oppa_ menjagamu."

Ryeowook sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Yesung yang lebih tinggi. Matanya sedikit membulat lucu. "Benarkah? Kau sedang tidak mebohongiku lagi kan?"

"_Anio_! Aku tidak bohong padamu. Hmm itu... _mianhaeyo... jeongmal mianhaeyo_~" lirih Yesung pelan mengingat ia sudah melakukan sesuatu hal yang membuat Ryeowook kini terbaring di rumah sakit.

"Aku sudah memaafkan Yesung_-ie_... tapi berjanjilah kau sungguh tidak akan sakit."

Yesung melepaskan pegangannya pada tangan Ryeowook dan kini _namja_ tampan itu menagkup wajah mungil Ryeowook. Menatapnya hanya dalam jarak yang begitu dekat. "_I'll Promise to you Baby."_ Bisiknya pelan. Sebuah kecupan lembut mendarat di bibir Ryeowook. Rasanya sedikit manis namun juga... akhh ini rasa _banana milk._

Cukup lama Yesung mencium kekasihnya itu. Terlalu lama ia tidak merasakan sebuah ciuman dan pelukan hangat. Biarkan saja kini ia melakukan apa yang diinginkannya. Mulai dengan membacakan majalah pada Ryeowook, menyalakan TV dan memilihkan _channel _yang harus di lihat keduanya. Menerima resep obat dari dokter yang memeriksa Ryeowook.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Sore itu Yesung menyiapkan mobilnya di depan rumah sakit. Ia mendorong tubuh Ryeowook yang terduduk di atas kursi roda dan menuntunnya keluar gedung rumah sakit. Sebenarnya sakitnya tidak terlalu parah, ia bisa berjalan tapi Yesung terlalu khawatir dan meminjam kursi roda untuk membawa Ryeowook setidaknya sampai ke mobilnya. Wajah mungil _yeoja_ berumur delapan belas tahun itu kini terlihat lebih baik, secuil senyum selalu tertarik di sudut bibir ranumnya. Jemari lentiknya memegang _banana milk_ yang juga menjadi persediaan Yesung di kulkas mini ruang kerjanya. Sesekali ia menghisap sedotan di kotak segenggaman tangan itu.

Yesung menghentikan dorongannya pada kursi roda Ryeowook. "Tunggu sebentar di sini... Aku lupa mengambil berkas penting." ucap Yesung kemudian meminta persetujuan kekasihnya. Setelahnya Ryeowook mengangguk dan dokter muda itu melangkah cepat di antara beberapa orang yang lewat meninggalkan Ryeowook di koridor rumah sakit.

Saat merasa sedikit bosan _yeoja_ berdarah China-Korea itu kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya. Matanya yang sipit semakin menyipit ketika memperhatikan _yeoja_ yang lebih tua darinya dengan jazz putih yang beberapa hari lalu sempat dilemparnya dengan berkas-berkas milik Yesung bersama dengan seorang _yeoja_ tua.

Nafasnya tersendat. Tubuhnya terasa begitu lemas, matanya tak berkedip untuk melihat _yeoja_ tua yang sekarang bersama Sungmin.

"_Umma_~"

Ia sudah tidak bisa menahannya. Air matanya mengalir begitu saja membasahi pipinya yang sedikit tirus. Otaknya dengan segera memrintah tubuhnya untuk bergerak mendekati _yeoja_ tua yang masih terlihat begitu cantik. Ryeowook masih ingat dengan jelas wajah cantik yang kini sedikit berkerut di bagian sudut matanya sedang duduk bersender di salahsatu ranjang rumah sakit. Pintu kamar itu terbuka dan Ryeowook hanya berjarak beberapa langkah saja dari pintu yang terbuka itu. Kakinya terangkat untuk berjalan mendekati pintu. Langkah gontai dengan berpegangan pada kursi roda membawanya ke depan pintu. Nafasnya terasa tercekat saat mendapati seseorang itu. Sudah bertahun-tahun tapi wajah cantik itu tidak berubah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini!"

Degh

_Yeoja_ mungil itu terkejut dengan ucapan Sungmin yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di depan pintu dan hendak menutup pintu bercat putih bersih itu. Ryeowook memiringkan kepalanya pelan ke kanan untuk melihat _yeoja_ tua yang kini ikut menatapnya. Mata keduanya bertemu tapi kebingungan terlihat jelas di wajah _yeoja_ tua itu.

_"Umma~"_ Ryeowook tidak mempedulikan keberadaan Sungmin membuatnya ingin melangkah masuk. Tapi ia terdorong kebelakang kembali karena Sungmin segera menutup ruangan itu.

"Wook_-ie_? Kenapa ada di sini? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Suara Yesung menyadarkan Ryeowook. Wajah yang sudah basah membuat Yesung khawatir, ia segera mendekat dan memeluk Ryeowook erat.

"Katakan sesuatu_ Baby_~" bisik Yesung pelan tepat di telinga Ryeowook. Mengabaikan seseorang yang kini berdiri di balik pintu.

"_Umma_...Yesung_-ie_... Aku melihatnya... Aku tahu itu _umma_..."

Suaranya terdengar parau karena menangis. Yesung memperhatikan pintu bercat putih di hadapannya. Pintu yang tadi siang juga dimasukinya dan ia mengenal pasien di dalam.

Pintu bercat putih itu kemudian terbuka dan menampilkan Sungmin. Ia segera menutup kembali pintunya sembari berdehem agar keduanya melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Bisakah tidak membuat keributan?" pintanya pada Yesung.

Yesung mengerti kemudian membawa Ryeowook berjalan di koridor. Ia tidak boleh mengganggu pasiennya yang sedang istirahat. Mengabaikan perkataan Ryeowook dan menuntunnya untuk kembali. Tapi sebelum menuju apartemen Ryeowook dokter muda itu mampir ke supermarket untuk membeli beberapa botol banana milk kesukaan keduanya.

Sepanjang perjalanan hanya ada keheningan diantara keduanya. Sebenarnya sebagai seorang _namja_ Yesung ingin bertanya pada Ryeowook. Melihat keadaan Ryeowook yang hanya menunduk dan menghela nafasnya berkali-kali membuatnya mengubur pertanyaannya. Mungkin suatu saat nanti ia akan mengerti tentang kehidupan seseorang di sebelahnya saat ini.

_Apa yang aku tahu sekarang adalah hal yang telah terjadi sebelumnya._

_Orang yang pernah bersamaku dahulu, kini ada di antara perbatasan yang telah dibuat orang lain._

_Musim akan berganti, tubuh juga akan rapuh, rentan dan kemudian semakin menua. Kepikunan dan perlahan melupakan semua kenangan yang telah terjadi sebelumnya._

≠**Ý≠**

Ruangan itu kembali di tutup Sungmin. Ia berjalan namun otaknya tetap berfikir keras tentang apa yang baru saja di dengarnya beberapa saat lalu saat Ryeowook dan Yesung tiba di depan ruang inap itu.

"_Mama_ tidak mungkin mengenalnya. Kalaupun iya pasti sudah dilupakan. _Mama_~"

"Kau kenapa Min?"

Gu_mama_n Sungmin berhenti karena _yeoja_ tua di dekatnya saat ini menatapnya bingung. Ia mengingat sedikit tentang Sungmin. Sejak ia sadar _yeoja_ cantik itu menemaninya dan kembali bercerita banyak hal. Berulang kali Sungmin harus mengingatkan banyak hal kepada _yeoja_ cantik itu. Ia hanya takut kehilangannya untuk saat ini.

"Aku tidak apa ma. _Mama_ mau makan?" pertanyaan Sungmin hanya dijawab gelengan pelan saja.

Suatu hari yang mulai gelap karena waktu menujukkan malam hari. Kesibukan beberapa orang terkadang melupakan keberadaan orang lainnya.

Sungmin bertemu dengan _yeoja_ tua ini sejak beberapa tahun lalu. Ia datang bersama _Appa-_nya. Sekitar enam tahun lalu ketiganya makan malam bersama. Kemudian tinggal bersama di mana Sungmin menjadi dokter pribadi _yeoja_ cantik itu. Tinggal bersama layaknya sebuah keluarga tanpa ada ikatan apapun. Kim Heechul. Nama lengkap yang tidak terlalu diingat banyak orang, seorang model yang kini meninggalkan dunia entertainer dan menjalani perawatan intensif dari dokter cantik ini. Ia dan _Appa_ Sungmin, dokter senior Choi adalah teman baik membuatnya diperbolehkan tinggal di rumah keluarga Sungmin. Kini ia telah menganggapnya sebagai seorang ibu. Seorang _yeoja_ yang senang tiasa menyambut pagi harinya degan kasih sayang. Mendengarkan keluh kesahnya bahkan ketika Yesung mengabaikannya.

Pertemuan itu telah berlangsung cukup lama. Saat itu Sungmin benar-benar senang dengan kehadiran Heechul. Sepulang kuliah ada seorang _yeoja_ yang menyambutnya. Memasakkan makan malam dan mendengarkan apapun ceritanya. Walau terkadang Sungmin harus menangis karena penyakit yang diderita Heechul. Ia harus begitu bersabar menghadapinya. Dulu Heechul di rawat secara pribadi oleh Dokter Choi, namun kemudian Yesung ikut membantu dan memberikan perawatan pada _yeoja_ cantik itu.

≠**Ý≠**

Pada saat tubuh bertumbuh dan berkembang, pikiran belajar untuk mengenal dan menyaring berbagai objek dan informasi. Tapi dalam beberapa kasus manusia tidak mempunyai kepekaan itu.

_Tumbuhlah seperti benih. Kemudian berbuah dan menciptakan_ _benih baru._

Bersyukurlah Yesung pada _Lift_ gedung apartemen Ryeowook tidak rusak seperti yang dialami di tempat tinggalnya. Kalau tidak mungkin ia mengurungkan niat membawa pulang Ryeowook ke apartemen kekasihnya itu. Saat selesai membeli beberapa botol banana milk Yesung yang meninggalkan Ryeowok di dalam mobil karena tidak ingin kekasihnya itu lelah mendapatinya tertidur dengan pulas. Kini ia menggendong _yeoja_ mungil itu di punggungnya dan tangannya juga membawa kantung belanjaan. Tubuh Ryeowook memang ringan tapi tetap saja lantai lima itu cukup tinggi untuk Yesung menggendongnya. Ia meraba ransel Ryeowook dengan sedikit susah payah untuk menemukan kunci apartemennya. Setelah pintu coklat itu terbuka Yesung segera membawa Ryeowook ke kamarnya dan membaringkannya. Ia menyelimuti _yeoja_ manis itu dengan selimut tebal kemudian mematikan lampu di kamar. Membawa kantung belanjaan berisikan botol-botol _banana milk_ dan berniat menyusunnya di kulkas. Tapi niatnya terurungkan saat menyadari pintu disebelah kamar Ryeowook terbuka sedikit.

Untuk pertama kalinya Yesung memberanikan diri melangkah masuk keruangan itu. Tidak pernah sekalipun ia menemukan ruangan itu dalam keadaan terbuka. Awalnya hanya berniat menutupnya kembali tapi hanya sebatas niat. Langkahnya semakin kedalam dan mendapati grandpiano putih di dalamnya. Ruangan itu tidak terlalu besar. Diisi dengan sebuah grandpiano, dua rak buka yang dimasing-masing terletak di dinding. Beberapa rak kosong dan beberapa terisi dengan buku-buku...lalu album.

Yesung memperhatikan album photo yang tadi malam diletakkan Ryeowook tidak jauh dari grandpiano hadiah ulang tahunnya.

Wajah dokter muda itu menegang melihat photo-photo yang sudah berumur itu. Sebuah kenangan keluarga kecil yang terlihat bahagia. Ia menatap tidak percaya pada keceriaan _yeoja_ kecil yang ada dalam photo itu. Senyumnya tidak berubah, memang seperti itulah seorang Kim Ryeowook yang dikenal Yesung. Di photo itu terlihat seorang _namja_ berwajah China yang sedang menggendong _yeoja_ kecil. Ryeowook kecil terlihat bahagia dalam gendongan ayahnya.

_'Pantai di pinggiran kota. 7 maret'_

Tidak diterakan tahun berapa photo itu. Hanya ada tulisan tangan yang begitu rapih dibagian bawahnya. _Background_ photo tersebut memang sebuah pantai. Ombak yang harusnya berwana biru sedikit memudar karena usia photo yang sudah begitu lama. Yesung membalik kembali lembarannya album itu. Sama! Ia menemukan photo-photo orang tersebut.

Harusnya ia tidak melakukan hal ini. Tapi rasa penasaran membuatnya membalik badan dan mengambil beberapa album photo. Album photo yang tidak berdebu, mungkin Ryeowook baru meletakkannya. Setiap album berbeda cerita. Pada album ini seperti dua album sebelumnya. Ada sosok _yeoja_ kecil. Wajahnya hampir mirip dengan Ryeowook tapi matanya besar seperti mata _yeoja_ yang sedang mencium pipinya. Hidungnya kecil seperti hidung Ryeowook dan ayahnya. Itu Kyungsoo dan ibunya sekarang.

Yesung terdiam sejenak. Otaknya begitu sulit untuk berfikir atau mungkin terlaku banyak pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba menyergap perasaannya. _Yeoja_ yang dilihatnya bersama Ryeowook kecil. Ia mengenal _yeoja_ itu seperti pasiennya dan sangat yakin pasiennya itu adalah ibu kandung Ryeowook saat pikirannya kembali pada beberapa jam lalu saat Ryeowook berdiri di depan kamar inap Heechul.

"Kim Heechul? Orang yang bersama Sungmin adalah ibu kandung Ryeowook?" bisiknya pelan.

Jujur saja ia merasa hidup sulit dimengerti. Di ruangan yang terbilang kecil itu membuat Yesung dengan bersusah payah mengertikan semuanya.

"Hahh~ sama sekali sulit dimengerti!" gumam Yesung sedikit menahan pekik suaranya. Kalau tidak ia bisa membangunnya Ryeowook yang sedang tertidur di kamar sebelah.

≠**Ý≠**

* * *

><p>Suatu sore. Pada rumah yang cukup besar dengan beberapa tanaman hijau di halamannya. Rumah itu terletak tidak jauh dari pinggir pantai. Tiga puluh menit mungkin bisa langsung melihat laut. Rumah yang terletak di komplek perumahan itu terbilang cukup mewah. Disanalah Ryeowook dibesarkan. Di kota kecil bersama kedua orang tuanya lalu bersama kakek dan nenek dari ayahnya yang sudah meninggal saat ia masih kecil. Ayah Ryeowook adalah anak tunggal, sekarang ia memiliki keluarga baru dan tinggal bersama dirumah itu.<p>

"_Appa_ melamun heoh?"

Terdengar suara nyaring Kyungsoo. Adik dari ibu yang berbeda dengan Ryeowook. _Namja _ yang sudah berumur itu menoleh kebawah dan mendapati anak keduanya tengah menengadah menatapnya yang duduk dikursi menatap halaman rumah mereka yang kini ditumbuhi beberapa tanaman hias.

Ia sedikit terkejut namun beberapa detik kemudian ia menggendong anaknya itu untuk duduk dipangkuannya "_Appa_ tidak melamun Kyung. Tapi _appa_ Merindukan _Eonnie_-mu," jujurnya membuat prempuan kecil itu memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti. Ia terlalu polos untuk membedakan pertanyaannya dan juga jawaban dari orang tuanya.

"Aku menghubungi _eonnie_ dan dia bilang akan pulang saat kelulusanku di TK nanti."

"Wahhh itu kan masih satu tahun lagi Kyung?"

Kyungsoo terlihat sedikit berfikir dengan meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir. Ia terlihat benar-benar lucu. "Heh? _Appa_ benar!" jawabnya kemudian terlihat raut kekecawaan pada mata bulatnya. Iya baru menyadari satu tahun itu akan begitu lama. Itu artinya masih harus menunggu hingga satu tahun sampai Ryeowook bisa kembali.

"Kalau _Appa_ ada libur nanti kita pergi ke Seoul. Bagaimana?"

Seseorang berjalan mendekati keduanya dengan membawa nampan berisikan cake kering dan minuman dingin. _Yeoja_ cantik yang tidak pernah melepaskan senyumnya. Memberi saran kemudian duduk tidak jauh dari ayah Ryeowook.

Kyungsoo menatap ibunya cepat kemudian menoleh kembali pada _namja_ tampan yang sedang memangku tubuhnya "_Appa_?" tanya Kyungsoo memastikan.

"Baiklah... _Appa_ akan coba mencari hari libur untuk kita semua."

Sore itu mereka berjanji akan mendatangi Ryeowook. Sudah terlalu lama mereka tidak melihat gadis mungil itu. Ia hanya pulang beberapa kali ke rumah saat libur panjang. Itupun hanya sebentar karena Ryeowook menyibukkan diri dengan bimbingan belajarnya. Entahlah Ryeowook lebih memilih tetap di Seoul daripada di rumahnya.

* * *

><p>≠<strong>Ý≠<strong>

Yesung membuka matanya, hari itu sudah kembali pagi. Tampaknya ia ketiduran di sofa ruang tamu apartemen Ryeowook. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang ada di ruangan. Jemari mungilnya menyingkirkan kain tebal dan hangat yang membalut tubuhnya semalaman. Seingat Yesung ia tidak menggunakan selimut tadi malam. Hanya memeluk bantalan sofa saja.

"Sudah bangun?"

Kebingungan pemuda tampan itu terjawab dengan munculnya sosok mungil Ryeowook yang sudah menggunakan pakaian rapih yang dibalut dengan sweater hijau polos. "Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan. Sebaiknya Yesung_-ie_ makan dulu sebelum ke rumah sakit."

Kepala besarnya sedikit miring ke kiri mendengar ucapan Ryeowook. Yesung tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba kekasihnya itu mengingatkan tentang pekerjaannya. Segera saja ia turun dari dudukan sofa dan berjalan menuju Ryeowook yang berdiri beberapa meter darinya. Megecek suhu tubuh Ryewook dengan punggung tangannya membuat kekasihnya itu tertawa kecil.

Ryeowook membulatkan matanya lucu menatap Yesung "Benar-benar menghawatirkan aku hmm?" tanya Ryeowook pelan. Suaranya sudah tidak parau lagi, senyum ringan juga selalu terukir di bibir kecilnya. ia sedikit berjinjit untuk menyetarakan tinggi tubuhnya dengan Yesung. _Yeoja_ manis itu mengecup pelan pipi Yesung saat belum mendapat jawaban dari _namja_ tampan itu.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Yesung cepat. Ia segera memalingkan wajahnya kemudian merangkul tubuh mungil Ryeowook menuju dapur yang di design seperti mini bar itu. "Maaf."

"Maaf?" tanya Ryeowook mengulang ucapan Yesung ketika keduanya sudah duduk di kursi makan menghadap meja mini bar tepat pada dinding bernuansa lembut itu.

Yesung menghela nafasnya pelan kemudian memutar tempat duduknya menghadap Ryeowook yang duduk di sebalah kirinya. "Karena _oppa,_ Wook_-ie_ jadi sakit. Aku menyusahkanmu..."

Pluk

Sentuhan ringan dari sendok yang dipukulkan Ryeowook tepat pada kepala besar itu membuat pemiliknya sedikit meringis sakit. "Memang menyusahkanku. Tapi terima kasih banyak. Aku berjanji tidak akan berbura-pura sakit lagi agar Yesung_-ie_ juga tidak melakukannya padaku." suaranya diikuti dengan cengiran yang menyipitkan matanya dan menyusun deretan gigi rapihnya. "Hm... Yesung_-ie_ mengenal _yeoja_ yang ada diruang bersama Sungmin kemarin sore?"

Sejenak Yesung mencoba mengingat dan ingatannya langsung berputar pada apa yang dipikirkannya tadi malam. Sedikit ragu tapi Yesung ingin memastikannya. "Kim Heechul? Hmm... Maaf tadi malam masuk ruangan rahasiamu. Dia... Mirip Kim Ahj_umma_ atau?" suaranya terdengar pelan untuk bertanya tidak ingin menyinggung perasaan orang yang kini tengah menundukkan kepalanya.

"_Umma_... Enam tahun lalu _appa_ dan _umma_ bercerai. Sejak itu aku tidak melihatnya lagi. Lalu _appa_ menikah lagi dengan _yeoja _lain."

Degh

Hatinya seolah ingin mengatakan ia benar-benar ingin bertemu _umma_ kandungnya. "Yesung_-ie_ mau mengajakku bertemu dengan _umma_?"

Pertanyaan Ryeowook membuat Yesung begitu ragu. Apa mungkin pasien yang sudah dirawatnya sejak setahun terakhir mau bertemu dengan Ryeowook. Apalagi Sungmin tidak pernah meninggalkan sosok keibuan itu.

"Aku mohon~ aku merindukan _umma_. Tapi Sungmin_-ie_ pasti tidak akan mengizinkan. Dia masih membenciku."

"Aku mengerti. Setelah kau benar-benar sembuh kita ke bertemu dengannya segera."

Sebuah senyum terukir begitu manis pada wajah mungilnya. Secercah harapan muncul kembali dalam hidupnya. Sedetikpun tidak masalah selama harapannya bisa terkabul dalam waktu yang begitu singkat. Ia melupakan masalahnya, impiannya hanya karena orang yang begitu dirindukannya. Berharap semua orang akan mengerti tentang harapannya.

≠**Ý≠**

Hari itu Yesung jadi sedikit mengerti. Betapa jalan hidup yang dilewati Ryeowook sangat berbeda dengan apa yang dipandang orang. Kedua orang tuanya bercerai. Sejak itu ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan _umma_ kandungnya. _Appa_-nya menikah lagi dengan seorang _yeoja_ lalu memiliki seorang anak. Do Kyungsoo. _Appa_ Ryeowook adalah keturunan China, itulah kenapa marga yang dipakai Ryeowook merupakan marga dari _umma_ kandungnya. Begitu juga dengan Kyungsoo. Adiknya saat ini.

Beberapa tahun sudah berlalu dan saat tiba di Seoul dan baru saja kemarin sore Ryeowook melihat kembali sosok _yeoja_ cantik itu. Kim Heechul. Sudah berlalu begitu lama. Yesung amat sangat mengerti, pasti akan sulit bagi Ryeowook nantinya saat tahu apa yang sudah terjadi selama enam tahun ini. Orang itu tidak akan mengenalinya lagi sebagai orang yang pernah bersama untuk waktu yang lama.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p>Jangan lupa review kembali untuk semangat melanjutkannya. Terima kasih banyak semuanya ^^<p>

Salam hangat,

Yesung's child.

.

.

Yongie


End file.
